Sent back
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Reid gets aged down and the team has to get him back to adulthood, day by day. No pairings. Story is better then the summary, and the explanation for the aging down. R&R! Rated for language and context in later chapters! Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine :P
1. newborn

Morgan groaned as he knocked on Reids apartment door. Reid hadn't come in today and wasn't responding to calls so the team drew straws to see who would go fetch him. Guess who lost? Morgan figured Reid was just freaked out after the last case, the UnSub was some boogas medicine man, black magic, spells, potions and curses, that kind of thing. He was a serial child murder/rapist. During an interigation he had spouted a bunch of gibberish at Reid, Morgan thought it was just a gibberish but Reid later informed him it was some sort of aging spell. Reid seemed unfazed but maybe it got to him, who knows, right? After a moment with no response a bad feeling settled in his gut.

"Reid?" Morgan called, pressing an ear against the door. His eyes widdened when he heard the soft sound of a baby crying. What the hell? He broke down the door and rushed in towards the source of the crying. Squirming in a pile of what Derek recongonized as Reid's pajamas was a small, fragile infant. "What the hell?" He picked the tiny, naked baby out of the clothes. The baby's big eyes certianly LOOKED like Spencer's eyes... and the tiny whisps of brown hair...? Oh God... was this baby... REID!?

Spencer looked up at Morgan and tried to stiffle his crying. Granted he didn't understand why he was crying in the first place. He was so confused. He woke up and everything was big, he was cold, and he had wet the bed and that triggered a response in him to start to cry. He tried to talk but it came out as garbles, scaring him more. He didn't seem to have control of his body, which was frustating. He cried out at Derek, hoping for answers.

"Calm down, kid... it looks like... you've been turned turned into a baby... but don't worry! We will fix it!" Morgan looked around for something to rap Spencer in before settling on a shirt. "I'll get you to the BAU and we will help you."

##################################################################################

A very tired Morgan jogged into the BAU, holding little baby Spencer in his arms. Spencer was still rapped in his own shirt, now sleeping soundly. Morgan's heavy breathing gave him away as soon as he entered.

"Hey, Morgan, where is Reid?" JJ started before glancing at the bundle at the bundle. "Why do you have a baby?"

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but... this baby is Reid. Brown hair and they have the same eyes. Plus, he calmed down right when I picked him up. He recongized me.. It's Spencer." Morgan rambled slightly. JJ rushed up, as did Blake.

"A baby!?" Blake gapped, looking at the baby. Spencer softly opened his eyes at the sound, looking around at his soroundings curiously. "Yeah... thats Spencer, alright."

"Spenc?" JJ gapped, taking the baby into her arms. Spencer cooed and cuddled up to her and she knew that it was him. "Why... is he naked and rapped in a shirt?"

"I found him naked! What was I supposed to do, pull a daiper and oncie out of a hat?"

"No need to get snappy." JJ huffed. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know... but I have a hunch." Derek whipped his phone out and dailed a number. "Hello...? Hey, Baby Girl, I need you to look up the curse that that creepy witch doctor threw out at Reid... No time to explain, Reid has been turned into a baby- No I'm not punking you! Just please, Baby Girl... Thank you... Okay... Okay, Thanks."

"You aren't serious?" JJ blinked at him.

"It's all I got to go on. If thats what caused this, he should be back to normal in a month. At least thats what Garcia dug up. It was a Aging Curse used to make one grow up again. He'll gain a year a day." Morgan sighed.

"What are we going to do with him?" Blake asked but before anyone answered the shirt Reid was rapped in became wet and fluids leaked to the ground and then Reid began to wail out.

"He wet himself!" JJ squeaked, rushing over and sitting him down on his own desk and unrapping him.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Derek asked, rushing over to Reid's desk, wearing the babized agent lay, wet, distressed and naked.

"I don't know! I don't have any daipers!" JJ flailed her arms out.

"We have to do something! He can't just stay naked!"

"I know that!"

"What is going on?" Hotch's stern vioce interupted them. They turned him.

"Reid's um... Reid is a baby." Morgan put forth after a moment of silence.

"Now Agent Morgan, I know Reid is young but there is no need to-" Hotch began to scold before JJ cut him off.

"No, he has actually... been turned into an infant." JJ gestured towards the crying baby and Hotch rushed over.

"Wow... that's... certianly is strange." Hotch tilted his head. "But he is... sorta cute."

"Well yeah but we don't know to do, we don't have any clothes or daipers..." JJ said, shaking her head.

"Okay, Morgan, you contact Garcia and tell her to get some supplies, what we need. I have to explain this to Cruz." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, who is going to watch him? I'm all up for seven to twelve yearold Reid but tiny poopy baby Reid and a hormone crazy, horny teenage Reid? I don't think so." Morgan crossed his arms and JJ snorted at him.

"I'll take him as a baby." JJ rolled her eyes at him. "You can have little kid Reid."

"I'll see if Rossi or Garcia can take Teen Reid." Hotch nodded, walking off to find Strauss. JJ, Blake, and Morgan were left in silence but soon enough the ball of energy that is Penelope shot into the room.

"Where is he? Where is my poor baby genius?" Garcia squeaked, eyes darting between them before landing on poor baby Spencer. "Oh... My... Gosh! He is so cute!" Garcia squealed and picked Spencer up and held him close, unfazed by his nakedness. "Look at his cute little cheeks! On both ends to! Awwww, he so adorable and bubbly! Look at his little-"

"We get it, Baby Girl." Morgan chuckled with a shake of his head. "We need you to get supplies for him, clothes and all that."

"Can do!" Garcia chirped, handing the nude infant to Morgan before scittering off.

##################################################################################

JJ thought that Cruz was going to explode when Hotch told him what was going on. After a lot of unanswered questions, some yelling, and a lot of bardering, they got a schedule worked out. Garcia agreed to have Teen Reid stay with her. They got supplies and now JJ was here, at her house. Little Henry was playing with his toy truck and Spencer, now clothed in a blue teddy bear oncie, was softly suckling away at a bottle. She had to admit, he was pretty cute. His eyes where big and beautiful and even though he was a small baby, he was pretty chubby for his size. He was fairly small, was Reid a pre-me baby? She wasn't sure. She was sure Henry would enjoy having someone to play with once Reid aged a bit. JJ smiled as Spencer released the bottle and started to fuss. She put him gently over her shoulder over a burp cloth before going to burp him. After a minute Spencer let out a small burp and spit up on the cloth.

"There you go." JJ cooed, holding Reid up. He smiled at her, but if she squinted she could have sworn embarrasement flashed deep in his little round orbs. "Do you feel better?" There was nop response, of coarse, but he did smile slightly.

Some time past, JJ played with Spencer and Henry. Henry seemed to like interacting with Reid but after a bit, Reid started to fuss again. She checked his diaper, it was clean. She tried to comfort him but he still fussed. She knew he wasn't hungry, then it hit her. The formula had lactose in it. Spencer was lactose intolerant. She flinched at their error. JJ looked down at the small infant. Spencer looked uncomfortable and his little legs were scrunched up, he was clearly having problems. It was going to be a long day.

Spencer spent most of the day fussing and trying, and sometimes succeeding, in his attempts to rid himself of his gaseous discomfort. Whenever he did manage to let out his troublesome gas it always got a laugh out of Henry, which always made JJ smile. She did of coarse relieze she would never be able to look at her kind, polite, gentlemenly friend the same ever again. She knew of course that Spencer has human and he like all people had to expel gas trapped inside them but knowing it happened and hearing it are two totally different things. It was a natural bodily process, but she was sure it would embarrass Spencer later that she had heard it. After awhile, things calmed down, but then he had to be fed again. It was an endless cyle.

This meant that Spencer was still slightly fussy later when the team came over for a visit.

"What wrong with little man?" Derek teased as he walked in.

"Lactose in formula." JJ pointed at an empty bottle before pionting at Spencer. "Lactose intolerant."

"Awww he has gas." Morgan rubbed Spencers belly, prompting a long draw out whine from the child.

"Try to be mature, Chocolate Thunder." Garcia snipped with with a smile and giggle.

"What?" Morgan shrugged and JJ swatted at him. "Okay, okay but yeah, poor Reid."

"Yes, poor Reid. He has no control over his bodily functions. From what I've seen, he is a grown man trapped in the body of an infant. It's embarrassing and he's uncomfortable." JJ patted the top of Reid's head.

'Of course it is!' Spencer thought, kicking out his legs. He was not enjoying being an infant. He had no control and that formula made his stomach hurt! He was intensely uncomfortable and his body responded by crying. He hated having the team see and hear him like this. At least by tomorrow he can eat soft foods. That was something right? Spencer looked at Garcia. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a big purple and green bow pinned to it. For reasons Reid did not understand the bow made him feel happy and giggly.

"Do you like this?" Garcia laughed, pionting at her bow and Spencer nodded. "Here you go!" Garcia unpinned the bow and handed it to Reid. Reid felt happiness flare in his chest and laughed and hugged the bow. As fun as this was, he really hoped he wouldn't remember all this when this ordeal was over with.

"Why is Reid playing with Garcia's bow?" Hotch questioned, strolling into the room.

"I think he likes the colors. Anything to distract him from his upset tummy." JJ laughed before quirking a brow at Hotch. "Where's Jack?"

"Babysitter. I was going to bring him but he has some sort of school prodject to work on." Hotch shrugged a shoulder.

"Ah, I see."

"Reid's stomach is upset?"

"Yeah, lactose intolerance."

"Right." Hotch nodded. "At least tomorrow he will be able to drink juice and eat baby food so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'll say, I don't think me or Reid can handle another day of this." JJ shook her head and Spencer let out a squeak of what she percieved as agreement.

"Nobody enjoys having gas, JJ." Derek snorted.

"He's a baby, Morgan, its worse for him and you know it." Hotch said, sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah, I just can't wait intill he gets a little older. I can show him a real game a catch and bring him out places, y'know the stuff he didn't do before." Morgan said, looking over at the baby.

"I'm going to have so much fun with Teen Reid..." Garcia paused before looking at Rossi as he walked in. "Hey, Rossi, if Reid and I get arrested will you bail us out?" She asked, prompting laughs from the group.

"How about you try to keep him OUT of trouble?" Rossi chortled with a shake of a head.

"Where's the fun in that?" Garcia grinned, tilting her head.

"How about the fun of keeping Reid's arrest record clean?"

"Boring." Garcia huffed. "Can I at least bring him to the mall?"

"He might not like it." Morgan chuckled.

"Too bad for him then." Garcia shrugged.

"First lets just focus on getting him past baby and toddlerhood." JJ laughed, looking at Reid, who was starting to fuss again.

"Someone's getting cranky again." Garcia cooed, picking Reid up.

"He may still need burping. When I tried before nothing came up." JJ held a burping cloth up to Garcia and she took it.

"Worth a shot." Garcia smiled, starting to burp Reid. Morgan snickered and shook his head.

"This is blackmail gold."

"Morgan, don't you dare!" JJ scolded, wagging a finger at him.

"Come on, lighten up, it was a joke!" Morgan slouched his shouulders foreward.

"It's not funny." Garcia and JJ said simataniously.

"Morgan, do us all a favor and stop pissing off all the women." Rossi chuckled, shaking his head at them.

"But I didn't- Okay, okay..." Morgan grumbled before glancing at Reid and smiling as the baby belched and spit up. "I guess he is a pretty cute kid."

"He is." Garcia grinned and cradled Spencer. Spencer looked up at her and let out a yawn. "And he's also tired."

"Awww, fun time is over." JJ took Reid and the child began to whine. "What?"

"He doesn't want to go to bed. He wants to stay up with the grown ups." Morgan teased lightly.

"You gotta go to bed, Spence. The sooner you go down, the sooner tomorrow will come for and the sooner you will be one year old, okay?" JJ said and Spencer seemed to except it and snuggled up to her. "Okay then, bedtime." JJ carried Reid off to put him to bed. Earlier in the day she had set Henry's old play pen up in her room for Reid to sleep in. She set up the baby monitors before heading back downstairs.

"He asleep?" Hotch asked, quirking a brow at her.

"Like a little drunk." JJ smiled. "He was out before I even tucked him in."

"Good, so... we are really doing this? We are going to re-raise Reid?" Rossi asked, looking around the room.

"Well... sorta, I think he has his adult memories. We are just... making sure he makes it back to adulthood safely." JJ said before nodding. "Yeah, thats it."

"This isn't going to be easy. Mind of an adult, emotions, desires, and body of a child. He's going to be a pain in the ass." Rossi huffed, crossing his arms.

"We take on serial killers, we can handle Reid." Hotch said, his face blank as usual.

"Hotch is right." JJ nodded.

"I can't wait for him to get a little older. I bought the cutest outfits for him to wear!" Garcia squealed, clapping her hands.

"Shhhh." JJ put a finger to her lips. "Spence and Henry are both sleeping."

"Right." Garcia gave her a sheepish grin.

"I for one am planning on showing Reid the time of his life." Morgan said, gesturing with his hand. "Give him some cool childhood experences he missed out on between being a super genius in school and caring for his mother."

"I'm with you on that one." Rossi said and the others made nioses pf agreement.

"So we agree, Reid is going to have fun whether he wants to or not?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes, he is." Garcia nodded.

"What if we get a case?" Morgan asked. They hadn't talked much about this probabilty.

"I'll keep him, or one of you can stay behind and I can hook them up with some webcams so no one misses out on anything Reid or case related." Garcia said.

"I talked to Cruz earlier, he is willing to grant a week off to each of us at any time during the process if we need it to care for Reid." Hotch added, running a hand through his hair. "It was a tough negotiation but I think she understands. She wants updates on his condition daily."

"I'm sure he does." Morgan snorted.

"So we're good? We can handle this?" Rossi asked.

"I'm sure we can. He's just one person. How much trouble could he be?" JJ smiled with a shrug.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** It's my first time writing Criminal minds so I'm sorry if it sucks! I have been reading a lot of de-aged Reid fics and wanted to take a crack at it. I have seen a few were he grows up a year a day and wanted to take a crack at that as well. They are going to find out just how much trouble he can be, but don't worry, it's a humor story! R&R!**

**EDIT:**

** I had to go through and fix this chapter. See I haven't watched Criminal Minds in forever before two weeks ago and since Strauss was just a reaccuring character I didn't know she was dead! So had to go through and fix this since it's season nine! Oops! -u-"**


	2. Year 1

"Jay!" JJ heard a small, soft voice slur at her, breaking her out of her sleep. "Jay! Jay!" The vioce continued and she willed it to stop before realized the vioce was of one Spencer Reid... and he was crying.

"Hey, hey, okay, I'm up." JJ leaped up from bed and leaped over to the now one year old. He was still small but was significantly larger than he was the day previous. He standing in the pen, leaning foreward into the side that was facing her. He was now in only a daiper and said daiper as both wet and was being stretched to its limit. The oncie he was wearing had torn at the seams and was laying in pieces in the pen. Garcia was going to be PISSED.

"Jay!" Spencer cried up at her, squirming, desperate to get the daiper off him. It was too tight and it was wet. He was not happy. He knew he had had the daiper on for a while and he had memorized statistics on daiper rash while JJ was pregnant. He want this thing off and he wanted it off NOW.

"Don't worry, Spence, I'll take care of it." JJ lifted him out and sat him down on the drawer to change him. She quickly took the old daiper off and replaced it with one for a twelve month old. "There we go, muuccchhh better, right, Spence?" Spencer nodded at her in response. "Want to get something to eat?" Another nod. She quickly wisked Spencer away to the kitchen and strapped him down into Henry's old highchair. "What do you want?"

"Cof- coooo- co-" Spencer grunted at his inability to use his words and pionted towards what he wanted. He pionted at the coffee machine. "Tha'"

"Spencer, you know you can't have coffee yet." JJ said, laughing when Spencer started to whine and pout. "Your a year old and your craving coffee, you have a serious problem my friend. Your having banana slices." JJ walked off and Spencer continued to pout.

"Uncle Spencer is bigger today." Henry said, walking into the room, clad in his PJs, as JJ served Reid his banana slices. JJ had told him, some what, what had happened. She may have stretched the truth a little, he was just a kid, but he got the jist of what happened.

"He is a year old now. Do you want some cerial?"

"Thats cool and yeah, I wan' some cerial. Cheerios, please." Henry hopped up onto the seat next to Spencer and looked over at his baby-ized godfather. This was all really weird, but kind of cool. It also made no sense, which made it that much more awesome. He couldn't want intill his Uncle Spencer got to be around his age. They would have SO much fun. "Why is Spencer only wearing a daiper?"

"I had just changed him and I know he needed to eat and take a bath-" Spencers eyes widened when he heard this. "-so I just left him in the daiper." JJ smiled at her son and sat a small bowl of Cheerios down infront of him.

"Can I help?" Henry asked and Spencer began to whine and flail his little arms, promting laughs from the other two.

"No, Henry, but thank you for offering. I don't think Uncle Spencer wants ME to bathe him, let alone you." JJ giggled, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Spence is very shy. He doesn't want me to see him naked."

"Why? You've seen me naked, whats the difference?" Henry asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Because he is Uncle Spencer." JJ laughed and Henry seemed to except the explaination.

Breakfast continued without incident. Henry finished his Cheerios and went upstairs to get dressed for the day. Spencer ate his banana slices and ended up getting peices of banana all around his mouth and on his hands. Now would come the hard part. The Bath.

He screamed, God did he ever SCREAM.

The second that she turned on the water and sat the baby bath in the tub he started to yell. When she had tooken off his daiper and stopped the water he shouted out nonsense but the second she had sat him in the baby bath he started to scream bloody murder. His face was red and he was throwing out tiny little fists and kicking his feet. Spencer was making it as difficult as he possibly could. It was then that Spencer's adult self made himself known through the lips of his infant form.

"F'ck yo'!" The infant screamed out, tears mixing with water JJ was pouring over his head as he squirmed. "F'ck yo'!"

"Hey!" JJ scowled. "Watch your mouth! Henry might hear you." JJ said, running a soapy sponge over the vulgar infant.

"F'CK YO'!" The baby screeched, his face turning a whole new shade of red. JJ lifted Spencer's legs up, exposing his rear before giving it a swift swat. The bloody murder screams began a new. After wrestling with the uncooperative child for several minutes the bath was complete.

"You done?" JJ asked as she dressed Reid in his daiper, tiny baby shorts, and tiny t-shirt, the shirt was made to look like a tiny little sweater vest. Once he was dressed his cries lessened to sniffles and whimpers, due his hurt bottom, which still stung slightly where he had been swatted. "I'm sorry, Spence, you didn't leave me much of a choice. You want to be clean, don't you? There wasn't any need for that sort of language either, Spence, I except better from you. You might be a grown man in your mind but your just kid." Spencer just pouted and sniffled more.

"Is he all clean now?" Henry peeked into his room.

"Yeah, Henry, he is all clean now." JJ nodded and held Spencer.

"Is he okay? It sounded like you were murderin' him!" Henry said, hopping into the room.

"He is fine, he just really didn't want a bath. You want to hold him?" JJ asked and Henry nodded. JJ sat Reid in his arms.

"His hair is so soft." Henry said softly, holding Reid close.

"It is." JJ smiled as she watched her son hold Reid. Reid seemed to calm down more when Henry held him. Which made her happy.

###############################################################################

"How is my adorable baby genius?" Garcia asked, rushing into JJ's living room when as soon as JJ had opened opened the door to her to her.

"Uh... Hello to you to." JJ smiled, closing the door and following her. "He is fine. He is currently taking a nap."

"What has he done today? Details, lady, detials!" Garcia said, sitting down in the living room and grinning at JJ.

"Well we started off well enough. I gave him a bath and cursed at me."

"Little bitty chewed you out?" Garcia snorted, tilting her head.

"Well given his extremely limited vocabulary at the moment, it was more one thing over and over. He really didn't want a bath."

"You think? He do anything else?"

"Well he has been trying to walk around a bit but he never gets very far before falling over. He isn't happy about that either." JJ shook her head.

"That doesn't surpise me much." Garcia giggled, before peaking over to the doorway. "We have a guest." JJ turned and saw Spencer. He was pulling himself up on the doorframe.

"How did you escape?" JJ looked at him with wide eyes. Spencer blew a raspberry at her and tottled foreward for about a five steps before falling over and whining.

"Awwwww!" Garcia squeaked, watching as Spencer crawled over, still miffed with his own attempt to walk. "Good try, Micro Boy Wonder. You'll be running by tomorrow." Garcia teased and Spencer made a loud, upset noise at her.

"Don't tease the baby-man Garcia." JJ snickered and Spencer pouted at her.

"Scwew yo'!" The baby snapped them.

"Why are you such a vulgar baby?" Garcia held him up to her face and Spencer kicked his feet and waved his arms.

"Not baby!" He slurred out.

"Yes you are, so act like one. Babies don't used big, grownup, bad words so lets work on that?" Garcia nodded at him before looking at JJ. "Isn't he a little young to talk?"

"A little I guess. He only knows a few words and he is still a genius. He couldn't say coffee this morning." JJ snickered and shook her head. "He has definetly got the bad words down."

"He wanted coffee?" Garcia laughed and hugged onto Spencer.

"He did, he really did." JJ laughed as well. "He has a serious caffiene issue."

"No kidding!" Garcia grinned down at Reid. "His little outfit is so cute isn't it? I thought it as so Reid. I had to get it."

"I'm going to have to agree with you there." JJ nodded. "Did you get what I asked you to?"

"Yes indeedy." Garcia said and one of her hands dispeared into her large bag. She pulled a box from the purse. "Thank goodness OCD tendencies seem to run in the family." Garcia said, opening the box. The box was filled with old Spencer's glasses from each age.

"Great. We need to be prepared, can't have him wake up in a few day's with no way to see." JJ nodded.

"Word." Garcia nodded at her. "We got to take care of our little genius." She cooed and kiss Spencer forehead, provoking a whine from the baby-ized man.

"He is definetly still Spencer." JJ giggled.

"He is, a very compact, adorable Spencer." Garcia snuggled Reid.

"Lets try to not smother him." JJ teased with a grin.

"But he is so cute! I just want to hug onto him and hold him!"

"We all do, Garcia." JJ laughed. "Are the others coming over today?"

"No, they got a case. Hotch told me to tell you that you are on your week off so you can care for Spencer."

"That makes sense." JJ nodded and took Spencer from Garcia. "He is already a lot to deal with, I can only imagine what tomorrow has in store for me."

"You have a son!" Garcia laughed.

"Yeah but Spencer has an adult brain! It makes him more clever and resistant." JJ insisted. "I'm worried that he might try to duck out on me in the next few days."

"He will not!" Garcia snorted and shook her head. Spencer put on a moderately thoughtful look, as if he was considering it. "Baby Boy!"

"Don't you try anything!"JJ gave the baby a sharp look and then spencer tried his best to look innocent.

"Awwwww..." Garcia cooed, "How could you yell at such a cutie?"

"Don't fall for it, PG, it's an act."

"A really really super, mega adorable one!" Garcia gently poked Spencer's belly, promting a laugh from the yearold.

"He is trying to pull the wool over our eyes." JJ joked, "Must come with being a Vegas kid."

"'ey!" Spencer pouted.

"Look, Spence, you have to be careful, no wondering off. That and you have watch your words, especially once we start taking you out places. You have to TRY to talk like a kid, okay?" JJ rose her brows at him and nodded in response, granted he didn't look happy about it. "Thank you."

"We are going to have so much fun with you." Garcia grinned. "Morgan and I are taking you to the zoo when you are eight. You will have so much fun!"

"If I'm not working that day can I join you guys with Henry?" JJ asked with a smile.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Garcia squealed and Spencer's face scrunched at the sudden loud sound. "Sorry, Baby Genius."

"Great, Henry will be so excited when he finds out."JJ smiled. "I just hope we all make to eight days from now!"

"He won't give you any trouble. Aren't you? Your a good little boy." Garcia cooed at Reid, who smiled up at her.

"Maybe in an alternate universe." JJ snorted.

"Come on, JJ, lighten up. He is grown man in a baby's body. He has a right to be upset." Garcia gave her the 'you know I'm right' look.

"Whose side are you on!?"

##################################################################################

JJ gently sat the very tired Spencer Reid down in the play pen. This time she made sure to put him in clothes that would fit him in the morning. Spencer looked absolutely adorable the too large oncie. The thing damn near swallowed him and it was cutest thing in the world. Spencer was conked out almost as soon as he was tucked in. JJ smiled and shook her head. She was excited for tomorrow yet dreaded it at the same time. Spencer had surprised her with his words today. Tomorrow he will know more words and will be more mobile. Who the hell knows what could happen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short chapter is short. I promise it will get more interesting as Reid ages :P **


	3. Year 2

JJ woke up to the sound of a loud crash coming from another room. She screwed her eyes for a second, not even wanting to look over to Spencer's pen, knowing he wouldn't be there. She glanced over and sure enough, not only was Spencer not in the damn pen, the stupid thing was knocked over! Soon enough she heard faint grunt and stiffled cries and she jumped from bed and dashed from the room to the source of the commotion. The kitchen.

When JJ saw her kitchen she thought she was going to have a conipition. A chair had been dragged over to the counter, many of the cabinets were left wide open, there was fallen food items everywhere and worst of all, there were coffee grounds spilled EVERYWHERE. Sitting on a counter in the middle of it was none other then a two year old Spencer Reid, whe had an empty coffee contianer on his head and was struggling to get it off.

"Spence... what the hell did you DO!?" JJ shrieked, rushing over to help him with the container. He tried to wiggle away from her. "Hold still!" JJ yanked the container off his head.

Spencer looked up at her, his big eyes filled with tears of frustration. He was covered in coffee grounds. He had coffee grounds in his hair, which was much longer now. His hair was nearly to his shoulders and all of it had coffee grounds tangled into it. There was coffee grounds in his clothing, rubbing against his soft, gentle skin. He has not happy.

"I wanted some cowwee!" He whimpered up at her before recongize his speech error. "Coffee." He said again, slowly this time.

"SPENCE! You _know_ you can't have coffee yet! How did you even manage to- You know what? Nevermind." JJ pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I have to get you into a bath." She picked him up and he immediantly started to struggle.

"_NO!_" Spencer shrieked and JJ shushed him.

"Look, Spence, I know you don't like it but your a kid. You can bathe yourself now but I have to watch you."

"WHA'!" Reid squeaked with wide eyes.

"I have to Spence, your my responsibility." JJ said and Spencer stopped struggling and pouted instead.

"I ha'e you." Spencer scowled.

"You love me." JJ smiled and carried him over to the bathroom. She sat him down and started a bath. "I'm going to get you some clothes. Don't go anywhere. I MEAN IT, SPENCE."

As soon as JJ left Spencer started to work at the buttons on his oncie. He couldn't argue with her on this one, he needed a bath. Spencer found that he was unable to unsnap the buttons on his oncie to get it off. This frustrated him and his two year old body responsed with tears. He was whining and trying the get himself undressed with tears in his eyes when JJ came back.

"Awww... are you having trouble, Spence?" JJ sat the clothes aside and knelt down by Spencer and helped him with getting the oncie off.

"Don' talk ta me like dat!" Spencer fumed, standing up.

"Sorry, Spence, your just so cute and small." JJ frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "You need a hair cut."

"JJ!" Spencer whined, swatting at her hand.

"Okay, okay, Sourpuss." JJ said before going and turning the water off and pointing at the tub. "Get the diaper off and climb in." Spencer nodded and did as he was told.

JJ got out a towel and layed it over the toliet. She sat down and watched Spencer. At first Spencer was very uncomfortable with being watched but between the warm water and scrubbing himself down he calmed down. By the time Reid had finished getting the grounds out of his hair the water was starting starting to resemble very thin, soapy coffee. Spencer looked up at JJ.

"I'm bathin' in cowfee. Is dis a dweam, JJ?" Spencer asked and JJ laughed before picking the child up and placing him on towel and rapping him in it.

"Very funny, Spence." JJ started to drain the water before looking at Spencer as he tried to dry himself. "I have to go clean up that mess you made, can you get dressed on your own?" Spencer nodded and JJ left.

After he was well dried Spencer got dressed. He was dressed in in a pair of pull ups, buttonless shorts and a shirt that said 'I'm a genius.' He itched at his shoulder and pants line. These clothes were REALLY itchy...

##################################################################################

JJ heard the pitter patter of feet and turned towards the sound, expecting a nice fully dressed Spencer. That was not what she found.

"Spence, why are you wearing only a towel?" JJ sighed as she laid eyes on Spencer.

"Dose clothes wer' itchy!" Spencer whined and looked at her with big eyes.

"Spence, you have to wear them."

"No!" Spence ran off, dropping the towel behind him.

"SPENCER!"

##################################################################################

Garcia walked up the JJ's house, a toystore bag in hand. She had stumbled upon something for Spencer and HAD to get it to him. She heard shouting from within the house. It wasn't crazy fight shouting, but it was curious. She opened the door, knowing it wasn't locked. She was greated with a bizzare, but rather entertianing sight.

JJ was chasing a now stark naked two year old Reid. She was shouting at him about 'You have to wear them!' and 'Stopping running!' as she chased him. Reid sometimes knocked something over in a attempt to slow JJ down. From the appearance of the living room he had done this a few times. Before Garcia knew which way was up she had a small, naked two year old barreling at her.

"Hewp, Garcia, JJ has gowne crawzy!" Spencer said, hiding behind her legs.

"Spencer, you have to wear clothes!" JJ huffed.

"No, I don't wan' to!" Spencer whined at her before trying to use reason. "Dose clothes are itchy. My skin has been agitated by dose cowfee gwounds. I could get a wash."

"Spence, don't try to logic me. You won't get a rash and you know it. You have to wear clothes."

"Come on, JJ, let him be naked." Garcia snickered.

"Garcia, please don't incourage him." JJ said before grabbing Spence and lifting him off the ground.

"No!" Spencer screeched, kicking and flailing out his tiny feet out.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Maybe I could help?" Garcia said in an attempt to keep the peace.

"How?"

"Weeellllll," Garcia started to rumage around in the bag she was carrying with her. She pulled out an outfit. "Maybe he could try this on? I saw it and a couldn't resist."

"Okay." Spencer grabbed the clothes before squirming from JJ's arms and running into the bathroom.

"So... how is your morning?" Garcia giggled at JJ, who rubbed her face with both hands.

"Spencer is being a pain. I know he doesn't mean anything by it but..."

"I understand, let me help you clean up." Garcia walked into the living room and started picking up knocked over objects before laying eyes on the kitchen. "What the hell HAPPENED?"

"Spencer wanted coffee." JJ huffed and grabbed the broom to continue to sweep up coffee grounds.

"Awwww." Garcia giggled.

"It's not funny!" JJ said, but a smile was on her face.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy, JJ." Garcia tilted her head at the other blonde woman. "Plus, you know what they say about the terrible twos."

"Yeah, I know. Henry was like a tiny terrorist and given our line of work, I would know." JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm sowwy I made a big mess JJ." A soft vioce rang out. They turned and saw Spencer, standing, now dressed in the outfit Garcia got him, looking guilty and shuffling his feet slightly. "I don' know wha' came ovew me."

"I know, Spence, you didn't mean anything by it." JJ said. "Your adult brain has needs your body doesn't know how to deal with and your body has desires and emotions your adult brain can't handle."

"Dis sucks!" Spencer pouted.

"Yes, it does." JJ nodded. "But how about we use some nicer words? We talked about this, Spence."

"What does 'sucks' mean?" Henry's vioce came and they turned their heads to look at him. "I hear kids on the school bus say it but my teacher says we aren't allowed to say that. She's says it's not a good word."

"It, uh, nevermind that. What do you want for breakfast?" JJ smiled at him, hoping to change the subject.

"Ummmm... Waffles!" Henry grinned.

"Waffles it is! Now go sit down, and I'll put some waffles in the toaster as soon as I'm done cleaning." JJ said and Henry nodded and trotted off to the dining table. "You see what I mean?" JJ looked at Reid and pionted at Henry.

"Yes m'am." Spencer said before trotting off after Henry and sitting next to him.

"So your two now?" Henry asked Reid.

"Mhm." Spencer nodded.

"You wanna play with Legos later? Mommy got me the big kind that little kids that are under like eight years old can play with. Mommy says I can't have the little ones yet because I could choke on 'em." Henry said, swinging his feet back and forth.

"Suwe." Reid nodded and smiled.

"We could build a tower!"

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned, unsure why this prospect seemed so exciting.

"It'll be so much fun. After that we can play with cars!"

"You two having fun over here?" Garcia questioned, walking over to the two small children.

"Mhm, me and Uncle Spencer are gonna play a bunch today." Henry grinned at Garcia.

"Sounds awesome! How many kids can say they played with their two year old godfather?"

"I don't think any can but me!" Henry laughed.

"Interesting life we lead." JJ grinned, carrying over two plates of already cut up waffles over and sitting infront of the two children.

"Waffles!" The two proclaimed before digging in.

"Little Genius needs a hair cut." Garcia observed as the two younger people ate.

"Yeah, he does."

"Can I do it?"

"W-what!?" Spencer gawked at Garcia with wide eyes.

"Come on, Mini Junior G-Man." Garcia grinned.

"Either she does it or I do, Spence and we both know why Will or a barber cuts Henry's hair."

"Fine. Garcia can do it." Spencer huffed and ate a piece of waffle.

"Oh yay! I will make you look fabulious, Baby Einstien!"

################################################################################

"My haiw." Spencer whined, running a hand through his now short locks.

"Oh shush, you look ah-mazing!" Garcia grinned, patting the tots head.

"I like my hair long." He pouted.

"I know you do, Sweetie Heart, but you looked like a little girl with yout hair that long." Garcia laughed when Spencer pouted in response.

"Is it done?" JJ asked walking in, Henry in tow.

"Mhm." Garcia nodded.

"She chopped it all off." Spencer pouted.

"Spence you have had your hair short before!"

"Yeah, like thwee times but den I let it gwow out!" Spencer continued to pout.

` "Well I think it looks cool!" Henry grinned.

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Otay den." Spencer said before nodding. "You wan' to go pway now?"

"Yeah!" And with that the two little boys ran off.

"They are adorable." Garcia giggled.

"Try living with them. Another day like this and I going to have to ground Reid intill he is nine."

##################################################################################

"Mommy." Henry whispered, pulling on his mothers shirt.

"What is it Henry? Why are you whispering?" JJ asked, looking down at her son.

"Uncle Spence fell asleep while we was playing trucks." Henry whispered and JJ smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, Sweet heart." JJ smiled and went to retrieve Reid. Sure enough, Spencer was passed out on the floor of Henry's room with toy cars and trucks around him. "Awwwwhhh." JJ cooed before gently picking Spencer up and taking him to her room and laying him in bed. She knew there was no piont of keeping in the pen anymore, he would just escape. She was just glad Will was away on a trip with some of his old cops buddies.

It was been a long day. After the mess was cleaned up, Spencer behaved relitively well. There was a few fights over the color cordination of the blocks in the tower that Henry and him had built but everything was otherwise fine. She just hope tomorrow would over all go as smoothly as this afternoon had. This wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** Sorry if this sucks! I really want to write a humor story, but I'm better at drama :P I'm really trying here! So if anyone has any humor tips, I'm all ears. I don't however need to be told to spellcheck. I don't have it so I'm doing the best I can spelling wise. R&R! :D**


	4. Year 3

"JJ?" JJ heard her name being called and felt a small poke to her cheek. "JJ?"

"What, Spence?" JJ murmured, peeking her eyes open at the three year old.

"I went to look for some breakfast foods and I think we need to go grocery shopping because-"

"I know, Spence, after Henry leaves for school we are going shopping." JJ dug her face into the pillow.

"Really?"

"Yes, Spence, really."

"...JJ?"

"What Spence?"

"When does Henry leave for school?" Groan.

"He has to starting getting ready in half an hour. Go to sleep Spence."

"...JJ?"

"WHAT?"

"I can't sleep."

##################################################################################

JJ rubbed tiredly at her eyes as Henry's bus sputtered off. Spence hadn't let her go back to sleep. At first it was just questions but then he had started rattling off facts about insomnia and other sleep related ailments. It made her want to bang her head against a wall. Spencer could most definetly talk now. The bus sputtered away and everything was quiet... for two seconds.

"JJ!" Spencer chirped, trotting up to her. "Is it grocery time yet?"

"Yeah, Spence, it's grocery time." JJ sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, since I'm three, does that mean I get to sit in that little front seat in the grocery cart?" Spencer grinned at her, eyes sparkling with the idea of this prospect.

"Yeah, Spence. You sure do talk well for a three year old."

"I was very avanced."

"Well duh, go brush your hair and then can go."

"Okay!" Spencer trotted off but instead of walking into the bathroom he crashed into the wall.

"Glasses?"

"Glasses." Spencer grumbled, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"I'll get them, try not to crash into anything else!" JJ said, jogging off and fetching the first pair of glasses before returning and perching them on his face. "Better?"

"Very." Spencer nodded.

"Spence, why didn't you tell me you couldn't see?"

"Well it's not so much as I CAN'T see as-"

"Spencer."

"Fine, I just... didn't want to bother you... especially after yesterday's mess..." Spencer shuffled one foor against the ground and looked up at her.

"It's fine Spencer, just... tell me that kind of stuff, okay?"

"Okay, now come on, lets go to the store."

##################################################################################

"Go faster!" Spencer laughed, sitting in the basket in the front of the cart. He knew it was childish but he liked sitting in the cart. It was like some sort of ride. This made his three yearold heart soar, even if his adult mind knew it was foolish.

"Spence, calm down." JJ snickered, shaking her head. Spencer was a ball of energy today. She just hope there wouldn't be any accidients.

"But it's fun." Spencer pouted.

"Too bad." JJ stuck her tongue out at him. They entered the frozen food isle.

"JJ! JJ, ice cream!" Spencer pionted to the gallons of ice cream.

"No, Spence."

"Come on, pleeeaaasseeeee?"

"No, Spencer." JJ said and Spencer felt his three yearold temper flaring up. Adult brain, child's temper, NOT good.

"Screw you!" Spencer cheeks puffed up in childish rage. "I'm a grown man, damn it, and I-!"

"SPENCER." JJ hissed through clenched teeth. "Shut up. Your attracting attension to yourself."

"But, JJ-"

"No buts, Spence, you need to behave. Your only a three yearold." JJ scolded, removing her hand. "One more stunt like that and I will spank you right in the middle of the isle."

"Fine..." Spencer pouted, crossing his arms.

"Good." They continued to shop around with minimal amount of trouble. Untill...

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" Spencer howled, grabbing where his hair had been pulled by the toddler in the next cart.

"Hey, watch your kid, lady." JJ glared at the mother of the child who had yanked on Spencer's hair.

"Watch MY kid? What about your kids mouth? What is he? Three?" The other woman glared.

"At least mine isn't a hair puller." JJ snorted before looking to Spencer. "Are you okay, Spence?"

"I'm okay." Spence nodded, rubbing his head.

"You need to control you kid, what is he, four? Spencer may be three but he is small and your kid is twice his size! Pulling on kid who is smaller then he is hair." JJ huffed.

"At least mine isn't a potty mouth!" The other woman fumed. This partern continued for a bit before security was called to break them up. JJ promptly checked out and left.

"Wow, JJ, I don't think I've ever seen you that mad." Spencer blinked at JJ as she lifted him from the cart and sat him on the ground.

"I guess I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's alright, Spence, that woman was an airhead anyway." JJ smiled and packed the groceries.

"Well I'm still sorry about my language. You know I don't normally curse but this a cursed body seems to have a raging temper and I-" Spencer started before being cut off.

"I understand, Spence, just get in the car." JJ demanded and Reid complied.

##################################################################################

"Hi, Henry, how was school?" JJ asked as Henry walked back in the door.

"Good. We worked on our reading today." Henry smiled, trotting into the house.

"Sounds cool." Spencer grinned at him.

"It was. I'm the best reader in my class." Henry grinned back.

"Ah, taking after your godfather!" Spencer laughed and Henry giggled.

"Your both silly, go play." JJ waved at them.

"Can't I have a cookie?" Spencer asked, pointing at the box of chocolate chip cookies.

"No Spence, dinner is soon. You'll wreck your apetite."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Spence, lets go play." Henry pulled Spencers arm.

"Yeah... yeah, alright." Reid nodded and followed Henry, taking one last glance at the cookie box.

##################################################################################

"Spencer." Reid heard JJ say his name sternly and he cringed. He knew this was coming.

"Yeah?"

"Why is the cookie box open?"

"..."

"SPENCER."

"Okay... I know you said no but... I was so hungry."

"Spencer." JJ sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How many did you eat?"

"Um... ten?"

"You do realize your grounded, right?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short chapter is short. And sorta lame. I was running a red hot zero for this chapter. Next chapter Spencer is grounded. I think he pushed JJ's buttons one too many times. Again, sorry about the lame chapter, I'll do better next chapter. Promise.**


	5. year 4

"JJ!" BANG. BANG. BANG.

"COME ON JJ LET ME OUT!" BANG. BANG. BANG.

"I PROMISE I'LL BEHAVE!" BANG. BANG. BANG.

"DAMNIT, JJ YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE!" BANG. BANG. _CRASH. _

JJ was sitting in the living room, listening and ingoring the pleads of Reid, who was locked in Henry's room. When JJ said he was grounded she MEANT it. So now the now four yearold Reid was screaming and banging against the door, pleading to be released but JJ meant what she said so Spencer was staying in there. She wondered if this is what their UnSubs felt like when they capture and hide their victims in a basement or chamber and listened to them scream. She dismissed the thought.

"_**DAMNIT, JJ, LET ME OUT!" **_

She sipped her coffee and turned the page of the book she was reading.

##################################################################################

After awhile Reid calmed down and was now sitting infront of the door, slowly banging his head against the door.

"Lemme out." He murmured quietly, banging his head against the door. He knew he shouldn't have eaten the cookies but did she really have lock him in here like an animal. He had trashed Henry's room earlier. In his childish rage had knocked over several objects. He had NO idea why. Curse this body and it's unstable emotions. It was getting better but despite his adult intelligence his body tended to take over his mind at times, leaving his actions at the mercy of this blasted body.

He couldn't wait intill he was a little older. Morgan would show him a fun time, take him places and so on. Plus, this dreaded temper would calm down. He wasn't however, looking forward to being a teenager again. College had kept him moderately busy and had helped him remain distracted enough that his hormones rarely bothered him, with the exception of an accident in an Anatomy class he decided to take as an extra credit in which he ended up getting a little TOO excited and ended up sitting there thirty minutes after class, trying calm himself down. Despite that fact that he was still a virgin, he had had a few sexual... experiences. It wasn't that he didn't HAVE sexual urges as it was that he was socially... awkward and didn't really desire to activily SEAK sex, especially when there were things so much more entertianing or interesting like books and statistics. But that didn't mean that reliving his teen years wasn't going to be a pain in the ass. All those hormones with minimal distraction? No thank you.

"Hey, Spence, now that your done with your little hissy fit, do you want to come down and eat lunch?" JJ's vioce broke him from his train and looked up at woman and nodded. He sat down at the table and JJ sat a sandwhich in front of him. "You were awefully deep in thought there. Care to share?"

"I was thinking about sexual urges."

"Wow, never heard that from a four yearold before. I thought that wasn't for a few years?" JJ snorted at Reid.

"Not like that!" Reid huffed, puffing up his cheeks.

"I know, I know." JJ laughed. "You were thinking about growing up again?"

"I don't want to be an adolencent again. It sucked enough the first time." Spencer pouted, biting into his sandwhich.

"You need to learn to talk like a child." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because hearing 'sexual urges' and 'adolencent' should never pass a four yearold's lips." JJ snorted. "Try 'big kid' and... I can't think of anything for the sex thing. Most small children don't even know what sex IS."

"The innocence of children is held with extreme reverance for most people, even amoungst criminals. That is were the belief that pedophiles and child killers and rapists are abused and sometimes raped when they enter prison. Most common murders hold a reverance for a child's innocence as apposed to adults who-"

"Spence, seriously. STOP."

"Okay, okay."

"You just enjoy that sandwich, it's the last thing you'll eat before supper."

"AWH, WHAT-"

"And you better clean up Henry's room before he gets home."

"...Fine." Spencer mumbled, taking another bite.

##############################################################################

"Come on, JJ!" Spence whined as JJ drug him by the arm towards Henry's room.

"Spence, your grounded, you have to go in there."

"No! I don't want to!" Spencer shouted, sitting on the ground to slow JJ down. There was that temper again.

"Spencer, stand up."

"NO!"

"Spencer."

"NO! Fuck you!" Spencer hissed and JJ promtly lifted Spencer and gave a small swift spanking. "OW, JJ, THAT HURT. LET ME GO. LET ME GO!" Reid cried as JJ carried him to Henry's room and sat him down before looking him in the room again.

##############################################################################

"Spencer? It's dinner time." JJ poked her head in the door and Spencer just crossed his arms and walked out. "Um, rude much?"

"I'm not speaking with you." Spencer huffed indignantly, arms still crossed. He was upset with JJ for locking him up in that room.

"Oh, really now?" JJ asked, smiling, and Spencer nodded in response before sitting down at the table.

"Hi, Uncle Spence, Mommy said you were in trouble today." Henry said, tilting his head at him.

"I am but don't worry, after I messed your room up I cleaned it up." Spencer murmured, taking a bite of his food.

"Okay, thanks." Henry nodded. Dinner continued on silently for awhile intill...

"Either of you want some dessert? I made cookies." JJ said, carrying a plate of said cookies.

"Yes, m'am!" Henry grinned and took a cookie and Reid glared at her.

"You don't play fair." Spencer scowled. "Yes, I want a cookie." Spencer said, snatching one.

"Okay, grounding is over." JJ smiled.

"What?"

"The day is over, you are no longer grounded. You can play with Henry for a hour before he has to go to bed."

"YAY!" Henry cheered, grinning at Reid, and Reid grinned back.

##############################################################################

JJ looked up to the sound of someone shuffling into her room. Spencer pitter pattered in, wearing pajamas that were to big, carrying a pair of glasses in his hand. Spencer looked like he was going to topple over himself at any moment. He hazily clamored into bed and sat the glasses aside and took the ones he was wearing off.

"Tired?" JJ asked and Spencer whined in response buried himself in the covers. "Is that a yes?"

"Bed."

"Okay, Spence." JJ snickered and shook her head. Today had been rough but tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow the team got back and Morgan was going to take Spencer off her hands. She loved Spencer but she will be glad to go back to dealing with murders. They were far less compicated.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** Another chapter! Short again, couldn't come up with much. But Morgan is going to make SURE Reid is nice a busy the next few chapters so yeah. I wanted to have a slight focus on Reid's feelings on the whole thing at some piont and figured this one would be perfect because he was grounded... yeah... Sorry for the short chapter! I'll do better next time, I will! Finals have me upside down and inside out :P R&R!**


	6. year 5

"Hey, Spence, get up. We have to go get your hair cut before we drop you off at Morgans place." Spencer heard JJ's vioce say through his sleepy haze. He felt someone shake his shoulder.

"Noooo..." He murmured sleeply, rolling over and pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

"Wakey, wakey." A vioce he recongized as Garcia's said and the blankets were suddenly pulled from him. Spencer whimpered and curled into a tight, little ball.

"Five more minutes!" Spencer whined, swatting at JJ.

"No can do, kiddo."

"I have to cut your hair my mini Junior-G man." Garcia said, poking his foot. Spencer groaned and uncurled himself before stretching out and yawning.

"Do you have to?" Spencer sat up and rubbed an eye before putting his glasses on.

"Your starting to look like a little girl again, little man." Garcia smiled at him.

"Fine." Spencer grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

"Cheer up, Spence, your going to Morgan's today, Savannah and him are going to take you to a park." JJ laughed as Spencer pouted.

"A park? Do you know how many children are abducted from-"

"I don't want to know. Just go with them to the park, Spence, Morgan has been dying to take you places! He wants to show you a fun time."

"Now come on, I'm going to make you fabulious." Garcia grabbed his little hand and drug him towards the bathroom.

##################################################################################

"Hey there, little man!" Morgan said, opening a door to a five yearold Spencer and a tired JJ. "He been good for you?" He asked as Spencer trotted in.

"He has been... okay." JJ shrugged and handed him Spencers things. "Henry liked to play with him."

"Good then."

"You and Savannah show him a fun time alright?"

"Oh, I assure you we will."

##################################################################################

"So your saying that I have to run around, talk like a simpleton, and pretend that flatulence is entertianing?" Spencer questioned from his carseat and Savannah laughed when Derek groaned.

"It sounds so wierd when you say it like that! But yeah, Reid, thats pretty much it. Five yearolds are energetic little buggers and they don't talk like that! Though that last one might come naturally, given that you have the desires and emotions of a child. You gotta admit, you want to go play." Morgan grinned at Spencer through the rearview mirror.

"I will admit... it does sound like an interesting prospect, given my childhood was... complicated due to my mother's disease and my advancing rapidly through the school system." Spencer rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "How are you going to explain two black people leading a white five yearold boy around a park?"

"He has a piont, Derek." Savannah pionted out.

"Okay fine, uhm... Okay, cover story. Savannah and I are married and we adopted you, happy now?"

"Yes." Spencer grinned mischieviously as Savannah quirked a brow at Derek.

"Married are we?"

"Savannah..."

"Did we have a big wedding Derek? Did I wear a big dress? What about the cake? How many teirs did it have?"

"STOP LAUGHING, GENIUS!"

##################################################################################

"He runs cute." Savannah laughed, watching Spencer run around to get back on the slide.

"I know, his legs are so short. How did such a scrawny little kid grow to be so tall?" Morgan laughed and waited by the slide for Spencer to come around.

"Magic, maybe."

"I guess we'll see in a few days." Morgan said, watching as Reid ran around to get to the top of the slide. "I'm just glad he's having fun now. Do you think we will be able to convince him to go on the swings?"

"After the speech on slide related accidients? I'm not sure I want to."

"Maybe we could convice him to play with the other kids?"

"And hear the speil about bullying and the cruelity of small children?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Derek, it took us half an hour to get him to play on the play set and he only likes the slide."

"You know me, to hard headed to give up." Morgan grinned as Spencer slid down the slide.

"Daddy, Daddy, can I go again?" Spencer grinned at Morgan, playing the role of adopted five yearold very well. Granted, he was having a surpising amount of fun.

"Actually I was thinking you could do play with those kids in the sandbox so Mommy and me could sit down." Morgan said, pionting at the sandbox in question.

"But Morga- Daddy, I don't want to!" Spencer pouted at him.

"It wasn't a suggestion, young man." Morgan said, putting on his serious face. Reid countered with a look that said 'I will get you for this later' before trotting away.

"He even looks cute when he glowers." Savannah lauughed as she and Morgan sat down.

"Yeah, that was what we like to call the 'kitten glower.'"

"I wonder why you call it that." Savannah snorted sarcasticly and Morgan grinned with her a shrug before looking to the sandbox. They watched as Reid hestitantly walked over and sat in the sandbox by another child, a little girl who was about seven. He shyly poked her shoulder and she turned around. He seemed to ask a question and she smiled and nodded before handing him a few of her sand toys. She lent over and kissed his cheek before sayimg something that made Reid's face go red.

"Oh, look at him! Little lady killer, he is." Morgan laughed as they watched Reid fill the small bucket of sand while trying to not look at the girl.

"Is he like that with all women?" Savannah laughed as the scene continued on.

"Nah, he has game when he wants to... He just..."

"Doesn't?"

"Yeah, plus, he had something really... unfortunate happen to him. His girlfriend was murdered, right infront of him."

"Oh my gosh... Poor guy." She looked to Reid, who was blushing as the young girl put a stick on the sandcastle he made and seemed to declare something.

"He looks like he is going to spontaniously combust." Morgan snickered, pionting at the child.

"Should we go save him?"

"And ruin the show?"

"Your a cruel man." Savannah joked, giving him a kiss.

"It's whats best for him. He needs to be a little social."

##################################################################################

Spencer quickly lept from the sandbox as the young girl, Julia, was distracted by her mother. That girl was crackers. She had promtly declared that he was cute and that he was her boyfriend. Like hell he was. He ran over the Savannah and Morgan, who were both quite amused.

"Having fun, Romeo?" Morgan asked with a slight smirk.

"That girl is... is bonkers!" Spencer said, looking up the couple.

"No, she what, seven? Girls get like that at that age."

"Especially around cuties like you." Savannah poked his nose.

"I hate you both."

"Now, now, Reid, stay in character now. Thats no way to talk to your father." Morgan gave him a mock serious face.

"This is why played chess in the park when I was young." Spencer scowled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Morgan grinned. "Come on, just a little bit longer in the park, then you and me can rent a movie and go home."

"Fine..." Spencer grumbled. "Tomorrow, we do what I want."

"Fine, fine." Morgan nodded. "Want to go on the swings? I'll push you."

"Okay."

###############################################################################

"Movie time!" Morgan grinned, holding the movie _How to be a Serial Killer _up. "Now normally I wouldn't let a kid your age watch this but... I figure your adult mind would find childrens movies dull."

"A comedy?" Spencer quirked a brow.

"A dark comedy. Come on you've seen it, right?"

"No... I haven't. In all honesty I prefer older-"

"Yeah... I figured that. Well it's pretty ridculious, really. Funny thing is, one of characters, Burt, looks like you." Morgan quirked a brow at the film then at Spencer.

"Yeah right." Spencer said sarcasticly. "There are nearly 6.4 billion people on the planet and though there is a chance someone has some features similar to another, the chances of someone else looking like another outside of twins or other such multiple-"

"Thats my genius." Morgan ruffled his hair and put the DVD in. "I'm going to go get a few things while the preveiws roll." He said before strolling off. After a few minutes he returned with a large bowl of popcorn and a two cokes.

"Really, Morgan?"

"Hey it's not a movie night without soft drinks and popcorn." Morgan grinned, handing Spencer one of coked before sitting down with his own.

"I suppose your right."

"Would it kill you to talk like a kid?"

"Figuratively? Yes, it would."

"Kill joy." Morgan said before starting the movie up. The two sat there, sipping on their drinks and munching on popcorn. The movie was fine, no masterpiece but they found it entertaining for the most part. They laughed at the ridiculiousness of some of conversations. They watched in relative silence intill...

"Nice one!" Morgan snickered when Spencer accidently belched. "Up top!" Morgan held up hand to gesture him to give him five.

"Mature." Spencer huffed through his blush. He sorta couldn't believe he did that.

"Lighten up, man, it just a body function." Morgan snorted before placing a hand on his own chest and burping.

"Awh, Morgan, gross!"

"You did it!"

"Accidiently!" Spencer huffed and picked up a throw pillow. "That was clearly deliberate!" He blushed and hurtled the pillow at Morgan.

"Hey!" Morgan caught the pillow and glared. "It's on now, little man."

Morgan lundged foreward slightly and wacked Spencer with the pillow. Spencer sprang foreward, forgetting the movie altogether, tackling Morgans middle in a midst of burst of adreniline. Curse this five yearold body! The two playfully rough housed. Morgan went easy on Reid, much in the way a big brother or father would when wrestling with a younger sibling or son. Morgan had Reid in a loose hold when the young boy yawned.

"Awh, looks like it's someone's bedtime." Morgan grinned at the de-aged genius.

"Come on, Morgan, I'm fine." Spencer rubbed his eyes with another yawn.

"I'm not buying it." Morgan said, standing up and putting Spencer over his shoulder and carrying him off to get ready for bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST! School ended and summer break started and I'm trying to regulate my schuedule but... sigh, yeah. Plus, I wasn't very motivated I guess. I ended up working on another Spencer fic and I guess now that the rush of reviews and what not is over, I just got discouraged. But no fear! I will try harder in the future I promise!**


	7. year 6

Derek Morgan woke up to the sound of screaming coming from his guest bedroom. He imediantly jumped from bed and into action, running quickly to the room Spencer was in. Spencer's hands were clamped were now clamped over his mouth and there were tears in his eyes. There was blood on the pillow and something else. Three tiny, white teeth.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Morgan rushed up the a child.

"I-I woke up a-and there was blood i-in my mouth. My mouth h-hurts to." Spencer sniffled at him with teary eyes.

"Here, let me see, kid." Morgan said and Spencer carefully removed his hands and slowly opened his mouth. Two of his adult teeth had fully grown in and another was half grown in. He swears he saw it move. "Looks like your losing your teeth, kid."

"Seriously?" Spencer groaned.

"Yeah, look kid I know you probably want to go to a library or whatever today but maybe we should just stay home and relax while you spit out your teeth and grown them back."

"Fine..." Spencer pouted and placed his glasses onto his face.

"Now you go get cleaned up, take a bath, and get ready for the day. I'll clean this up." Morgan grabbed the bloody pillow and Spence nodded and trotted off, grabbing his clothes for the day on the way out. Morgan shook his head with a groan. "This is going to be a long day."

##############################################################################

"Morgan..."

"...Yes, Reid?" Morgan sighed and looked over at Spencer, who had just finished his breakfast.

"Can... Can we at least watch _Star Wars_?" Spencer pouted softly. "I have it with my stuff... Please, Morgan?"

"Do we have to?" Morgan grunted.

"You agreed that we would do what _I_ wanted today! If I have to spend all day with an aching mouth and spitting out my teeth then we are going to do something that I enjoy!" Spencer puffed out his cheeks.

"Fine, fine, go get the movie." Morgan waved Spencer off and Spencer did a little fist pump and pitter pattered away. Soon Spencer returned with several DVD tapes. "You have the whole set?"

"Of course." Spencer smirked.

"Your an evil little elf."

##############################################################################

Half way through the first movie Derek heard a squeak like moan and turned towards Spencer, who had his hand clamped over his mouth. His tiny face was scrunch up slightly. Derek sighed.

"Spit it out." He said, holding out a hand. Spencer tenitively spit out a tooth and small bit of blood before curling up on the couch and digging his face into a pillow. "It hurt, kid?" Derek asked, tilting his head as he sat the tooth aside and whiped the blood off his hands.

"This sucks..." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Here, kid, let me take a look." Morgan said and Spencer turned and opened his mouth. Three adult teeth were now fully grown in and a forth was poking out from the gum, again he swears he sees it move and given the speed in which this has been happening, it may have. There was blood around the gums from the fresh loss of the baby tooth. "Youch." Morgan winced and Spencer snapped his mouth shut.

"I hate this." Spence dug his head back into the throw pillow.

"I know, Reid, it sucks... We could go to the store, get some ice cream, some of those fancy antacids with gas relief, what do ya say?"

"Sounds like the best I idea I've heard in _days_."

##############################################################################

"You enjoying that, kiddo?" Morgan asked, looking to Spencer as he dug into his ice cream.

"Very much so." Spencer nodded gleefully. "The cold ice cream is very soothing to my sore gums... and it's delicious."

"Good then, just don't forget to take that antacid." Morgan smirked.

"I won't." Spencer mumbled through the ice cream with a blush.

"Good, just remember, little calm down after today. You'll lose maybe what, two teeth tomorrow? Then we'll be all set."

"Well, at least intill I starting getting my premolars and molars. Now I am a special case, I lost my baby teeth relatively fast and gained my perment ones quickly, lucky you, buut tomorrow won't be much better. Tomorrow I will be losing four teeth and subsquentually getting their adult replacements as well as growing in my first molars. Now if I remember correctly, I will get my second molars when I'm twelve and I will start getting my third molars between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one." Spencer said before eating another bite of ice cream.

"Seriously?" Morgan groaned.

"Just be happy I never needed braces or any other such dental work." Spencer gave him a lopesided smile.

"I guess thats something." He sighed, rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey, cheer up, eat some ice cream." Spencer gestured at him with his spoon before poking him. "You know you wannnntt toooo."

"I'm okay, kid, you just focus on the movie." Derek jerked his head in the direction of the screen. Spencer nodded and turned his attension back to the movie.

##############################################################################

"Ow..." Morgan heard Spencer mumble. It had been awhile since he had lost another tooth, he figures it was the the his two front teeth that were going to shake loose now. He didn't say anything but stuck out a hand. He felt two small teeth being spit out with what he knew was a little bit of blood. He sat the teeth aside and whiped the blood from his hand before he suddenly felt something press against his side. He looked down and saw that Spencer was snuggled up to him, his face scrunched up slightly. He sighed and gently wrapped an arm around his friend. He felt bad for the kid, this whole thing sucked enough without having to deal with this whole teeth thing.

"Thank you, Morgan..." Spencer mumbled and Derek smiled.

"Don't think anything of it. What are friends for, right?"

"Right..." Spencer mumbled. "Oh, and Morgan?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I- I, uh, forgot the antacid." Spencer said and Morgan scrunched up his eyebrows before scrunching up his nose as well.

"You stinker!"

#############################################################################

Morgan lead the very sleepy Spencer Reid, who was all dressed and ready for bed, down the hall to the guest bedroom. The kid had lost and gained at least six more teeth. It was a rough day for them both and Spencer was worn out. Spencer crawled into bed and curled up in a ball.

"Hey Reid, how about tomorrow, I invite Garcia over... and you two can watch some _Star Trek_, yeah?" Morgan asked softly and Reid nodded before falling asleep. Morgan ruffled his hair before leaving the room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Heeeyyyy, look at me, updating my story. Sorry it took a few days, I'm working on another Criminal minds oneshot so... eh-heheheh... Yeah. I also apoligize for the um... bodily humor jokes in the last two chapters, for those who may be... offended or anything, it's not for everybody. I'm just trying to keep it sorta real, as real as I can in this rather ridculious sitituation, and well... I have an eight yearold brother... who has many friends between the ages six and nine... And a dad who is has the maturity of a twelve yearold so you can imagine... eheheh... yeaaahhh... I'll do better, I promise! Next chapter, more teeth madness and some Garcia Spencer friendship fluffiness and Star Trek... Yayyyyy~**

** Rant over. Sorry again -u-"**


	8. Year 7

"Morgan..." Derek heard a whisper from his doorway break him from his sleep. He glanced over and saw Spencer in the doorway. Man he was getting big fast now. He noticed that Spencer had whiped blood off his lips and his eyebrows were scrunched together in pain.

"How many?"

"Two..." Spencer went and crawled into Derek's bed. "I'm s-sorry about this. I don't normally seek affection l-like this but th-this child's body seems to seek and desire comfort when in distress. The t-teeth- My mouth is h-hurting, Morgan."

"Hey- Hey, it's alright, man, if it as me I'd probably want some comfort to." Derek patted the top of Spencer's head and let the child press himself against him. "Look... it's still pretty early but how about we get up and go some place for breakfast? Say... IHOP?"

"IHOP...?" Spencer looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo, we can get some pancakes, bacon, juice, what do you say?"

"What if another tooth falls out... Someone could-"

"Screw that, you need a good meal. You're hurting and even as a kid you were scrawny, you need a nice big breakfast. I'm talking big mickey mouse head shaped chocolate chip pancakes."

"I will agree to the chocolate chips but I draw a line at the silly shape."

"Kill joy."

#################################################################################

"Enjoying yourself?" Morgan grinned as he watched Spencer dig into his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Emmensely." Spencer said through his pancakes.

"It's good to see a scrawny kid like you eat." Morgan smirked, poking him in the shoulder with his fork.

"Just wait intill I'm a teenager, you'll wish I wasn't eating."

"Now I doubt that." Morgan rolled his eyes,

"No, seriously, it's true. When I was fifteen I hit my first real growth spurt, which inturn fueled a rather large appitiete. Now most of my professors didn't mind food but the vast majority of them ended up banding me from eating in the classroom because the frequency and quantity in which I was eating some days was distracting the other students."

"No way."

"Way." Spencer nodded. "One time when I went to visit my mother and she thought that goverment had implanted some sort of super parasite in me."

"U-um... sirs?" They heard a vioce and turned to see the waiter, looking at Spencer with wide eyes. "Do, um, either of you want me to, um, refresh your drinks?"

"No, sir." Spencer smiled innocently at the waiter.

"I would like another coffee, please, I'm almost out."

"Yes, sir." The waiter skittered away and Derek laughed.

"I don't think the kid has ever heard a kid say anything like that. You may have scared him for life."

"Nah, but he was definetly perturbed. Good thing it's so early, the resturant is relitively empty. Though that couple from earlier- they were scaried."

"Hell yeah, they were. I would be to! You really need to put a lid on the grown up talk, kid."

"But I don't LIKE talking like an imbicile! It's embarrassing for someone of my intellence to have to do!"

"Okay, kid, calm down, just... try a little harder, okay kid?"

"Okay, but later, I want to see how badly we can scare the waiter."

"Ohhh, being seven brings out your dark side. I like it."

##################################################################################

"I got it!" Spencer screeched, tumbling down the hall towards the door. He opened it up with a grin and looked up to Garcia, who was also grinning with her _Star Trek_ DVDs in hand.

"Hey there, miny man! Where is Derek?" Garcia asked, stepping in.

"He is getting ready to go out with Savannah." Spencer said before rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh really?" Garcia smiled as she closed the door before looking at Spencer with cocern. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Morgan told you about the teeth thing, huh?" Spencer smiled smally at her.

"Of course, now answer the question, sugar butt."

"I'm okay... My mouth is a little sore. I just finishd lossing and gaining a tooth."

"You poor little baby." Garcia cooed and grabbed both sides of Spencer's face, making him blush.

"'m fi'e."

"What was that, baby cakes?" Garcia asked, letting go of his face.

"I'm fine."

"Your so brave." Gracia cooed and basicly flew into the living room, Spencer trotting behind her. "You ready for hours of space adventures, ice cream, carbonated drinks that will surely rot our teeth?"

"Bring it on." Spencer grinned, jumping on and sitting on the couch.

"You two try not to tear up my house to bad." Morgan said, strolling into the living room.

"Ohhh, looking good, Chocolate Thunder, got a hot date?"

"Very funny, Baby Girl, I'm sure Reid already told you about my plans."

"Yiks! Caught red handed!" Garcia put her hands up sarcasticly. "But yeah, he did. Have fun with Savannah."

"Oh I assure you I will." Morgan smirked slightly and swiftly left house. Garcia looked to Spencer and grinned.

"It's just me and you, baby boo."

#################################################################################

"This is my favorite part-" Garcia smiled joyfully at the screen before looking over at Spencer, who was whimpering and grabbing at his mouth. She scrunched her eyebrows together. She was confused, Spencer had spit out his last baby tooth an hour ago. "Baby Boy? Spencer, what's wrong?"

"M-mouth!"

"I gathered that, sweetie, what with you grabbing at your mouth. What's WRONG with your mouth?"

"My molars!" Spencer wimpered, a tear rolling painfully down his face.

"What are you talking about-" Garcia widened. "OH, right, I read this- this somewhere. First molars of the perminant set come in between the ages of seven and eight. Is that?"

"No, I'm just crying and clenching my mouth for the hell of it!" Spencer snapped sarcasticly.

"No need to be snappy, let me take a looksy, yeah?" Garcia asked and Spencer obeyed and low and behold, his first molars were trying the force their way up to the surface. His gums were starting to split and bleed.

"It hurts." Spencer whimpered, shutting his mouth.

"I know, sweetie heart, I know." Garcia cooed and rapped her arms around Spencer. He didn't pull away nor did he pull back, he just let him lay there.

##################################################################################

"Hey, Baby Girl, how was he?" Derek asked softly, seeing the child conked out in his PJ's on his couch.

"The poor baby, it hurt him so much when his molars started busting through. It was hell for him but we made through with the aid of ice cream and _Star Trek_." Garcia smiled.

"That great. At least it's over for now. Tomorrow I'm taking him to the Zoo with JJ and Henry." Derek smiled and strolled over before plopping down. "He is really out of it huh?"

"This whole tooth business has him pooped." Garcia sighed and shook her head.

"I don't blame him." Derek grinned and shook his head as well. "Can you come over and cut his hair tomorrow, he really needs it." He gestured at the slumbering child.

"Sure I can." Garcia nodded.

"You better get going, Baby Girl, it's getiing late."

"Alriiigghhhtt. Good night, Chocolate Thunder."

"Good night, Baby Girl."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND LAME AND I'M SORRY.**

** I wasn't very inspired. In fact, I'm lucky I got this done in all honesty. The response for the last chapter was EXTREMELY EXTREMELY VERY underwelming... which is disheartening. This prompted me to check the stories stats and... while better then all my stories... has been become less and less read as I add more chapters. Which completely heart crushing because... I'm clearly doing something wrong... My guess it's an issue in the humor, I'm not a naturally funny person so I guess I sort of saw it coming. I'm open to advice, though. So please, review if you can, I'm no mind reader, I don't know what you think if I'm not told! R&R**


	9. year 8

Spencer's eye's fluttered open to the smell of eggs and... some sort of meat being cooked. He groaned and rubbed at his little eyes before grabbing his glasses. Garcia had left him on couch last night. Wonderful. He didn't feel like getting up but his stomach was empty and was crying out for substance.

"Hey, look who's awake." He heard Morgan's vioce sound, he can hear the smirk.

"My stomach is, at least." Spencer snorted and his tiny tummy let out a low rumble again.

"I'll say." Morgan snickered and Spencer saw him stroll over. "I made eggs and bacon, come on." He patted Spencer's back and child groaned sat up before dragging himself over to the table and sitting his head down on the table. "Long night?" He heard Morgan ask and he heard the sound of a plate being sat down.

"Hahaha, very funny, Morgan." Reid grumbled, not lifting his head.

"Well you better eat and get really awake really fast because Garcia is going to be here in half an hour to cut youur hair before we all go to the zoo."

"Zoo?" Spencer perked up and suddenly felt himself become more alert. He finally lifted his head off the table.

"Yeah, I was planning on taking you from the begining of things, JJ called yesterday and said that her and Will are tagging along and are bringing Henry with them"

"Awh, man seriously!?" Spencer grinned happily up at Morgan.

"Mhmmm. What would you do if I said we are going to to the Smithsonian National Zoo?"

"The Smithsonian National Zoo?" Spencer gapped. "Morgan they have about 2,000 animals from 400 different species! I mean their collection of endanger species is-"

"I know, kid, so you better be ready to go because a little trip like this ain't cheap because you know we have to eat and we'll all want something from the gift shop."

"Thank for this, Morgan, I'm sure Henry will love it going with us."

"Mhm, Henry."

################################################################################

"Is it time to go yet?" Spencer asked eagerly as Garcia finished cuting his hair.

"Not yet." Morgan groaned, that was fifth time Spencer had asked.

"There you go, darling! You look amazingtastic!" Garcia squealed.

"Thanks, Garcia." Spencer said, running a hand through his hair.

"Your welcome my dove!" Garcia cooed before looking to Morgan. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm tagging along on this little trip of yours."

"Just try not to take to many pictures, Baby Girl." Morgan smirked.

"That is a promise that I can not keep."

"This should be fun." Morgan rolled his eyes.

##############################################################################

"Come on, Mom, please let me ride with Uncle Spence, Uncle Morgan, and Auntie Garcia?" Henry begged at his mother with big eyes before pointing at the group in question.

"Henry, I don't know, sweetie..." JJ looked at Will just shrugged at her.

"It's not a problem, JJ, I don't mind hauling another around." Morgan smiled and Henry grinned.

"See, See! Uncle Morgan don't mind! Please, Mommy, Pleeaaassseee." Henry made big puppy eye's and JJ's resolve broke completely and she caved.

"Okay, little man, you can-"

"YAY!" Henry screeched, grabbing his little backpack and running over to Spencer. "Uncle Spence, Uncle Spence! I get to ride with you!"

"Awesome!" Spencer smiled and the two high fived and scrambled into Morgan's truck.

"Have fun with the kiddos in the car, Morgan." Will said with a smile before getting into his car, JJ close behind him. Morgan rolled his eyes and got into his truck and Garcia got in next to him with a declaration of 'SHOTGUN.' He quickly started the car and off they go.

"This going to be so much fun." Henry grinned at Spencer.

"It is! Their collection of animals is awesome."

"I heard from a friend that they have gaint pandas!" Henry said, putting his backpack on his lap.

"They do! They also have lions and tigers, as well as many endangered species."

"Endangered?"

"Yeah, that means there are not many of them left in the wild."

"Because they died? Like my nieghbor's cat died a few weeks ago? I don't think Mom wanted me to know that. She told me he went to a farm. I mean was hit by a car, so why wouldn't he be dead?" Henry rambled on. "I don't think Mom knows I know, so I just pretend that I don't know. Don't tell I told you!"

"I, uh, I won't." Spencer said, trying not to laugh. "But yeah, lots of them are endagered because they die and because they have problems bree- um, having babies."

"Oh." Henry nodded. "Do you think we will yes some those dangered species?"

"Endangered species, and yeah I'm sure we will."

"Awesome! I bet you has got a bunch a facts about dem animals!"

"Indeed I do, but I'll save them for later. If I start now, I think Uncle Morgan will blow a gasket." This prompted giggles from Garcia and Henry. The ride waas slight for a few more minute, about ten, but then...

"Uncle Morgan are we there yet?"

"No, Henry."

More time passes...

"Hey, Morgan, we almost there, Morgan?"

"Reid, we just left the house."

"Morgan-"

"Reid, don't."

###########################################################################

_"FIFTY-ONE BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL, FIFTY-ONE BOTTLES OF MILLLKKK! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! FIFTY BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL!"_

Twenty minutes.

They had been doing this, for _twenty minutes_.

It started off with Henry murmuring to himself, then Garcia jioned in. Then Reid. And now they were all belting out it at the tops of their lungs and it was making Morgan homicidal. He wanted to wring their necks. It was one thing to sing the repeative, and very annoying, song, but they were shouting it. Loud. He gripped the stiring wheel as heard as he could and desperately pulled into the parking lot, causing the group to shift drasticly. He found a parking spot and jerked into it.

"WE'RE HERE!"

########################################################################

"So where do y'all want head first?" Will asked the two child that were trotting along as the group entered the zoo.

"I want to see the lions and the tigers!" Henry grinned.

"I do to, but maybe it should wait. I read that there is a delightful eatery, _The Mane Grill_, over by tiger/lion hill. Maybe we should wait intill lunch. We can eat, then go see the tigers and lions." Spencer said and everyone seemed to agree. "But if your set on seeing a big cat, we could go to the Asian Trail. It features two species of cat. The Fishing Cat and the Clouded Leopard."

"Okay!" Henry grinned and the grouped sallied forward.

"I can't wait intill lunch." Spencer smiled. "I read that there is two Siberian Tiger cubs here, not even a year old. There is also four lion cubs but they aren't on display yet."

"Seriously? Cool." Henry smiled.

"Baby tigers and lions? Awwwhhhh!" Garcia squealed slightly. It was a lengthy walk, but soon enough they got there.

"Okay, there it is!" Pionted Morgan.

"We can go those Fisherman Cats first, come on." Henry grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand a scittered forward.

"Fishing Cats, Henry."

"Spencer look!" Henry grinned pionting at the over grown cat, who was perched up napping on an overhanging branch.

"Henry, look at that one over there." Spencer pionted the other cat, who was pawing at the water. "Thats how the fishing cat fishs, it paws at the water to attract fish."

"Really, cool."

"Yeah, look." Spencer pionted at the cat again nd saw a flash out of the corner of his his eye and heard a small squeal and rolled his eyes. "You want to see the Sloth Bears?" Spencer asked and Henry nodded. They trotted over to the Sloth Bear habitat. One of the Sloth Bears happened to be up by the glass. JJ went over by the two chatting children and then the three went around looking for the other one. After awhile they moved on the Clouded Leopards.

"Hey look, Uncle Spence, a balancing branch." Henry said, pionting to the branch built into the decking of the observation deck. There was a child making their way cross it, arms sprawled to the side. "Hey, Mom, can we do that?"

"Sure, sweetie." JJ grined and the group followed as Henry grabbed Spencer and started to drag him over.

"Henry, I don't-"

"Don't be a wuss, Uncle Spence." Henry said, walking the branching and waiting for the child to finish crossing before getting on and crossing himself. Garcia took about three photos. "Come on, Uncle Spence, do it! Do it!"

"Fine..." Spence grumbled, getting on the log and starting to make his way across. It wasn't long before he was sprawled out on the floor. "Ow." He grumbled and he saw a flash and heard laughter.

"Uncle Spence, are you okay?" Henry leaned over his godfather with a giggle.

"I'm fine." Spencer grumbled, getting up.

The team moved on, went and saw Asian Small-Clawed Otters, Red Pandas, and the Japenese Gaint Salamander. Henry marveled at the animals, especially the Salamander, saying it was 'wickly gross' and 'as big as his mommy.' After a bit of a wait, they went and saw the Gaint Pandas, Spence listed off facts about the pandas, which was intriging at first, but quickly became annoying. After a few minutes the group decided to drop by the Bird House before heading to lunch.

#################################################################################

"Hey look, Henry, a White Stork." JJ pionted at the said bird.

"Wooooo, the bird that brings babies?" Henry looked at JJ with wonderment in his little orbs.

"Exactly, the bird that brings babies to mommies and and daddies." JJ nodded and Henry trotted over the large bird.

"That myth never made much sense to me." Spence said with perch lips. "I doubt that bird can carry a child. Just look at it's neck. It's so thin, how anyone can believe that that bird could carry a six to eight pound child without snapping it's neck?"

"Spence, shush, Henry might hear you and we're not ready for the _where do babies come from_ talk with Henry, he's five." JJ shook her head and Will nodded. "Plus, you got admit, it's a cute little story."

"Yes, I suppose it is but still-"

"Spence, stop, seriously."

"Let it go, kid, let it gooo." Morgan patted the top of his head and Spencer pouted and went over to join Henry.

**(AN: Random bird scene is for the birds :P In my research I saw that they had White Storks in my research and... well, I had to do it! I was always sceptical of the Stork story. There is no way that bird can carry a human child, let alone the offspring of anything larger then that XD)**

################################################################################

"I can't wait to see the lions!" Henry grinned, eating a fry and looking at Spencer.

"I'm personally more excited for the Sumatran Tigers. The two tiger cubs are about nine months old and are likely to be out." Spencer said through a full mouth before swallowing. "Though the weather is nice today, so the two older lion cubs might be out."

"There are baby lions to?" Garcia squealed, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, acording to the article I read they have six. The younger four cubs won't be ready to roam around with their mother in the yard till next month." Spencer nodded.

"Awwhhhh." Garcia and JJ whined.

"What is it with women and baby animals?" Morgan questioned, biting into his burger.

"They are cute!" Garcia said in her defense.

"Yeah, Morgan, you gotta admit they are adorable." JJ nodded and shot him a look.

"People find baby animals cute for the same reason we find human babies cute. Their small size and oversized head and eyes trigger a hormonal response-"

"Spence, don't science us, it's because they are cute."

"Essential, that IS true..."

"See, Spence agrees, so we must be right." JJ nodded at Morgan and Will laughed.

"There is not use arguing with you is there?"

"Nope!" Garcia aand JJ said in sinc.

They contined eating and chatting idlely before it happened. It has an acciedent, really! Henry hadn't MEANT to pop his ketchup packet... all over his godfather's face. Even though there was ketchup on his face, you could tell he was getting mad. And that meant that child temper would flare and explode like an H-bomb.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"You did!"

That was when the fries started flying.

"BOYS." JJ said sternly and the pair of troublesome tots stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry, JJ."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Come on, I'm going to clean you up." JJ grabbed the boys and dragged them off towards nearest ladies room.

"JJ, thats the ladies room! I can't go into the ladies room!" Spencer squirmed but JJ rolled her eyes at him and groaned before pulling them into the small bathroom.

"I have to get you clean, so just hold still." She said, trying to wipe the ketchup from Spencer's face.

##################################################################################

"They were so cute!" Garcia squealed, flipping the pictures she took of the two little lion cubs.

"They were." Spencer smiled and they walked along.

"Uncle Spence, look!" Henry squealed, pionting to a bronze T-rex skull before rushing over, the group close behind him.

"It's a T-rex skull cast from bronze." Spencer nodded.

"It's HUGE!" Henry squealed, putting a hand on it's nose.

"Yeaahhh, the great T-rex." Derek grinned. "Largest land predator ever."

"Thats not true!" Spencer said with a snort. "Spinosaurus was the largest carniverious dinosaur."

"What, that big dino from Jurrastic park?" Will quirked a brow.

"Yes, Spinosaurus was featured in the third of the Jurrastic Park movies." Spencer nodded enthusiasticly. "It's actually a very interesting dinos-"

"Okay, okay, Pretty Boy, we get it. T-rex was second biggest."

"Aaaactually-"

"Spence, drop it."

##################################################################################

Over all they had a great time at the zoo, they went to all the habitats, saw some baby animals, and had a alot of laughs. There were some issues, of course. It took alot to keep Spencer away from the educational activities, they didn't want to bore poor Henry to death! And Henry had a little fit because some of the fish in the Amazonian exibit frightened him, not that Spencer blamed him, that Arapaima was CREEPY. Spencer and Henry had a bunch of fun, Henry even gave Spencer a juice box from his backpack. Spencer hadn't been this happy in awhile.

Before they left they stopped at the gift shop. Spencer and Henry each got stuffed animal and Garcia got herself a moodring. After another twenty-five minute drive from hell, with Spencer and Henry playing several car games and playing loudly with their new fake animal friends, they finally arrived home.

"Thanks for takin' us to the zoo, Uncle Morgan!" Henry grinned at the older man.

"No problem, little man." He ruffled his hair.

"Today was great, Morgan," Will said, taking his son's hand, "thanks for inviting us. We should do something like this once Spencer there gets back to normal."

"Totally." Morgan smiled and nodded. They finished the good byes and then the others all left, leaving Morgan alone with Spencer. "You have fun today?" He asked as they went back into the house.

"Yeah, we should do something like that tomorrow, I can go to a library when I'm a grown up." Spencer grinned and shut the door behind him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** New chapter, yaaayyyy~ **

** I would like to thank all the reviewers, it definetly raised my spirits a little bit, so thanks, I really need some spirit raising. I have sick relatives and well... yeah, reviews make me happy and make me want to write and writing makes me happy :3**

**I had to do a A TOOONNNN of rescearch for this chapter so I hope you like it! :D It's not very funny persay as it is... cute? I dunno. Whatever XD**


	10. Year 9

Morgan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and groaned audibly before snatching it up.

"What do you want?" He snapped into the phone, not checking the caller ID.

"Morgan?"

"Hotch?" Morgan gulped slightly. "Why are you calling me? I'm tired, Hotch, Reid stayed up last night and-"

"I'm sorry but I just wanted ask if I could take out Reid for the day."

"What? Why?"

"Well actually, and don't tell him I told you, but it was Rossi's idea. He thought since Reid and Jack are the same age now and that it's the weekend, it would be cool for Beth and me to take them someplace fun. He is funding a trip for us to take Reid and Jack to Fun-Land."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to profile him so it's best to just go with it. Can I take Reid or not?" Hotch was using his boss vioce now.

"Sure, man, take him and show him a good time, I'm sure Jack and him will have a ball." Morgan grinned into the phone.

"Thank you, bring him over at nine." Hotch said and then the dailtone rang out. Morgan sat the phone aside with a chuckle.

################################################################################

"Hey there, sleepy head." Morgan gave Spencer a grin as the now nine yearold tumbled into the kitchen, looking very sleepy.

"Hello." He grunted, sitting down and rubbing at his little eyes with a yawn.

"Hey, Reid, what would you say if I told you you were going on another little trip today?" Morgan asked, sitting a bowl of cereal in front of the sleepy tot.

"Morgan, you don't have t-"

"Not me, Hotch."

"Hotch?" His little head snapped up and looked at Derek with curious, wide eyes.

"Yeah, Beth and him, they are going to take you and Jack to Funland."

"Really?" Spencer questioned, tilting her head. "They have been informed of the situation?"

"Well duh, Genius, we told anyone that might have to watch or go out with you." Morgan nodded. "Have you thought of how your going to explian to your mother whats been going on?"

"No." Spencer groaned through his cereal. "I'll think of something."

"You better." Morgan said. "Hurry up, we need to get you ready for Hotch."

##############################################################################

"You weren't kidding, he really is a kid." Beth gapped, wandering up and grabbing both of Spencer's cheeks.

"He is." Hotch nodded, clearly repressing his amusement.

"Can you please release my face?" Spencer asked through squished cheeks.

"Well he certianly has his adult vocabulary." Beth snickered, releasing Spencer's face.

"He still has his adult memories." Morgan said, "Are you sure you guys want to take him? He can be a handful."

"We'll be fine, Morgan, just go back inside, we got him." Hotch smiled.

"Hi, Uncle Reid!" Jack smiled. "Woah, you really ARE my age. Man, you're short. Don't you ever grow?"

"I was a late bloomer, I was always very small for my age."

"Yeeeaahhh, he's still got that adult mind, alright, come on you two, lets get going." Beth rolled her eyes and gestured towards the car.

##############################################################################

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jack said, gripping his father's hand as he baasicly skipped towards the enterance.

"Slow down buddy, we need to get out playcard before we do anything. Uncle Dave gave us the money, we need to get it on the card." Hotch lead the small grouplet over to get the play card.

"Rossi is paying for the trip?" Spencer questioned, eye's sparkling with confusion.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's best we don't question it." Hotch shook his head and recieved his charged playcard. "Okay, now we are ready to roll."

"YAY!" Jack grinned before looking to Spencer. "I want to ride the rides, what about you?"

"Sounds good." Spencer smiled smally and the group ventured over to the rides.

"I wanna ride THAT one!" Jack grinned and pionted to the Scrambler and Beth and Hotch agreed to ride it. Spencer went along with it, even though all he saw was a screaming metal death trap.

"Come one, Uncle Reid, Jack pulled Spencer along and into line. After several minutes of waiting, it was their turn. Luckly, they were all _just_ able to squeeze into one booth. Hotch looked over at Spencer, feeling how tense Spencer's small body was.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch looked over the child carefully.

"Wh-what? Yeah, I've just never really- um, really b-been a ride before." Reid stared down at the safetly bar with a great intensity.

"It'll be fine, the ride is perfectly safe."

"Rationally, thats not true. There is a reason that they say people with back, neck or heart problems shouldn't ride rides. Plus, a few years ago in Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, a girls feet were severed on a ride, they are just reopening the park after years of-"

"Reid, your not going sever your feet." Hotch shook his head. "You'll be fine, just calm down and enjoy the ride." It was then that the ride started up and Reid clung to the nearest thing for dear life. Hotch.

"WOooOOOoooOOOooo!" Jack squealed, hands in the air as the ride speed up. Beth laughed and Hotch smiled at the two before looking to Reid, who was clinging to him for dear life a screaming.

"I'm-" SWOOSH. "-going-" SWOOSH. "-VOMIT!" Spencer as the Scrambler, well scrambled.

"Not on me your not!"

#############################################################################

"So no more rides involving excesstive movement or spinning." Beth giggled as she watched Hotch whip the vomit off his shirt.

"I can't believe you actually vomited on me." Hotch glared at Spencer.

"I'm sorry, it slipped!" Spencer blushed, looking at his shoes.

"It's okay, Uncle Reid, we can do go carts instead." Jack smiled and Reid and patted his shoulder.

"That sounds much more pleasurable, thank you, I am an excellent driver." Spencer smiled before frowning when Hotch snorted. "I am!"

"Tell you what, Reid, you beat Jack at go carts and I'll give you twenty bucks." Hotch challenged.

"Your on."

############################################################################

"WOWWWW, Uncle Spence, that was _awesome._" Jack grinned as they exited the go cart track.

"I know." Spencer smiled before smirking at Hotch.

"He won, Aaron, you owe him twenty bucks!" Beth grinned impishly at Hotch who glared at Spencer.

"I have the distinict feeling that I just got hussled." Hotch grumbled digging into his pocket.

"What else do you expect from a Vegas kid?" Spencer grinned and stuck out a hand, excepting the the spoils of his victory.

"I always forget that."

"They all do." Spencer stuck the dollar bill into his pocket. "How about we go get something to eat?"

##############################################################################

Spencer looked over at Jack, who was asleep in the seat next to him as they drove back home. They had had a lot of fun. Spencer kicked ass at vidoe games, by the end of the trip he had won fifty bucks total off Hotch. After the begining of the trip, with the unpleasantness of the vomiting, he had a great time. He had never really gotten to go on trips like this when he was little, so it was extremely enjoyable. He looked to the front.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Thank you, for bringing me." Spencer blushed and looked at the ground.

"It was no problem." Hotch said, still looking strait a head.

"Well, thank you anyway... I had a lot of fun." Spencer smiled and sat his little head against the window before letting his eyes flutter shut.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry for the short, sucky chapter. It was supposed to be better but I've had... a really bad week... like really bad. I'll do better in the future... I promise. R&R! Please :P Reviews make me smile!**

** This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, who died from cancer that spread to his lungs. R.I.P. **


	11. Year 10

Spencer yawned softly and rubbed his eyes softly before opening them slowly. He grabbed his glasses over and perching them carefully on his face. His stomach let out an angry growl at him, begging for food. He let out a soft grunt and got out of bed. Morgan was up, he could smell his coffee from here.

"Can I have some?" Spencer asked, tumbling into the kitchen.

"I don't think so kid." Derek smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "The team agreed, no coffee for you intill you're sixteen."

"Awh, what!?" Spencer groaned as he sat down, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Thats no fair! I started drinking coffee when I was twelve."

"Because you were senior in highschool, Genius." Morgan snorted and shook his head.

"What difference does that make?" Spencer tipped his head back.

"The difference is that your not going to school, your staying with me."

"Whatever. No trip today?"

"Nah, man, you have out and about alot this week. I figured you would want to take a break for a day. I took the pleasure of renting some movies for us to watch."

"Sounds good to me." Spencer nodded and let out another little yawn. He stomach let out another low growl sound.

"You hungry or did you shallow a tiger?" Derek snickered with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up and feed me before it attacks."

##############################################################################

"Comfortable there, Genius?" Morgan asked Reid, who was snuggled up in a comforter tooken from the guestroom along with two pillows.

"I'm supposed to be relaxing." Spencer said indignantly, cuddling up to his pillow.

"Whatever you say, kid." Morgan smirked, sitting down.

"What movies are we going to watch?"

"Well I wanted to get some action movies, but I knew anything in Engish made after the 1950's would bore you to tears so I got us some horror flix." Morgan said, waving the boxes slightly, the covers strewn with disturbing images.

"Cool, whats first?"

"This." Morgan held up a DVD case.

"_Carrie_?" Spencer questioned, raising a brow at the case that featured a girls face covered in blood with the words, 'you will remember her name.'

"Yeah, I figured it would be cool to watch. I remember watching the first one when I was a teenager, it was a classic. Plus, it's based off a novel so I figured you would like it."

"Morgan, many movies are based on novels. The most well known are the Harry Potter and, as I have been told, Twilght films. In reality many movies are based on novels or fables. Plus, the first _Carrie_ movie wasn't an accurate-"

"Kid, shut up and watch the movie."

##############################################################################

"That wasn't accurate at all!" Reid huffed, angry.

"Reid-"

"No, no! Morgan, this movie goes against many of the events in the book. Carrie doesn't kill her mother by peircing her with sharp objects! She kills her by stopping her heart in her chest telephathicly! Nor does Carrie die by the crushing of her house. In the book she dies of bloodloss in a parking lot from the stab wound her mother gave her. Chris and Billy arent killed fleeing the school, in the book they are killed when Carrie goes to the place that her mother claimed she was conceived by martital rape. Furthermore, Sue is supposed to miscarry her baby."

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything about the appearances of modern technology." Morgan rolled his eyes at the mini genius' rant.

"Don't get me started." Reid huffed, crossing his arms. "What movie is next?"

"Sinister." Morgan said, getting up with stretch to go switch the movies.

"The paranormal activity movie from 2012?" Spencer questioned before stretching out, curling his toes and fingers as he stretched to his fullest, before curling up in the covers.

"That's the one."

"Okay." Spencer nodded as he sat back down.

After the previews rolled, Morgan quickly started the movie. Part of the way through the movie Morgan got up to go get more popcorn. Upon returning he offered Spencer some, only to discover that Spencer had nodded off. Derek smiled and shook his head, only Spencer could fall asleep during a horror flic like this. He gently pulled the blanket over Spencer more, covering his shoudlers slightly before turning back to the screen.

##############################################################################

Spencer woke to the feeling of an empty stomach, as well as the sound of one. He opened his eyes, feeling much more awake now then he did before. He must have been more tired then he thought. He looked at the screen and saw a girl being dragged by her hair. Movies were so strange now-a-days.

"You hungry, kid?" Morgan chuckled and Spencer nodded, his cheeks a light pink color. "I felt this coming." Morgan said before pulling out a plate with two hotdogs on it. Spencer grinned and took the hotdogs.

"Your the best." He smiled, biting into his hotdog.

"Don't have to tell me that." Derek snickered as Spencer chewed the food.

"How long was I out?" Spencer asked, looking to the screen.

"Long enough for me to start a different movie, sleepy head." Derek said, taking a drink of his Coke. "You were really tuckered out."

"Well yeah, I've sorta had a busy week." Spencer rolled his eyes and gestured at his kid-ized form.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded, shaking his empty can. "Hey, kid, mind getting me another coke?"

"Sure, Morgan." Spencer said, climbing down from couch and trotting over to the kitchen before peering into the fridge. He grabbed a can and a devilish grin spread across his ten year old face. He quickly began shaking the can as hard his little arms could before walking over and handing it to Morgan with an innocent smile before sitting down and waiting for it to go off.

"Thanks, little man." Derek said with a grin before promptly opening his drink and having it spray him in the face. "AGH! What the hell man!?" He franticly wiped his face and Spencer burst into giggles and snorts of laughter.

"I'm sorry!" He squealed in laughter. "I couldn't resist!"

"I'll get you back, you know." Morgan glared. "Paybacks are a bitch."

"You're all talk." Reid huffed and crossed his little arms with a smug look. "Must I remind you who won our last prank war? Hm?"

"You got lucky, kid!" Morgan retorted, crossing his arms as well. "Your on my turf now."

"We'll see."

###############################################################################

Morgan tiptoed into the guest bedroom, black marker in hand. He smirked as he came up to the sleeping form of Spencer Reid, who had already grown an inch from the height he was when he went to bed. Damn, he was growing fast. He grinned almost evily as he took the cap of the marker off before starting to draw on the slumbering genius' face. Reid would be in for a shock when he looked in the mirror in the morning. Like he said, paybacks are a bitch.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Prank Wars 2.0. XD I had to think of something to fill the 10-13 years and... well... I watched Painless and... Here we are XD lol This should be fun! If anyone has any pranks they think would be funny to be featured, lemme know! R&R my doves!**


	12. year 11

Reid opened his eyes with a soft yawn before opening his eyes, rubbing one as he sat up. He clamored for his glasses before grabbing them and sitting them clumbsily onto his face. He stretched slightly before slipping from bed, clumbsily rubbing his one his eyes before grabbing his clothes for the day and tumbling towards the bathroom, finally starting to really wake up. He set the clothes down on the toliet before looking in the mirror.

There was a curly-cue mustache and fake glasses drawn on his face and the word 'DWEEB' was written in bold letters on his forehead.

##################################################################################

_**"MORGAN!" **_

Morgan heard the loud shreik from the kitchen and he chuckled. Suddenly he saw Reid rush towards him, running at him as fast as he could, bent over at a ninety degree angle. He made impact, acciedently headbutting Morgan right in the...

_"DAMNIT, YOU BASTARD!"_ Morgan screeched, curled up on the ground with his hands between his legs.

"Serves you right!" Spencer huffed, crossing his arms, his cheeks a brillant crimson. "I can't believe you drew on my face! Thats so juvenile!"

"You headbutted me in the crotch." Morgan groaned, still curled up on the floor.

"This better wash off my face!" Spencer pionted to his bemarkered face.

"Good luck with that!" Morgan grunted sarcasticly and painfully from the ground. Spencer gapped and stormed away in a huff.

"You'll pay for this, Morgan!"

"I'm pretty sure I already am!"

##################################################################################

Garcia was tap tap tapping away at her computer when her phone suddenly lit up with a text message from Spencer.

_'Hey, Garcia, I need you to pick me up some things, don't ask questions just get them for me and drop them off at the window of Morgan's guestroom. I need you to get me super glue, a chemistry set, some film cannisters, like twenty or more of those, some whoopee coushins, one of the machines that make the flatuence sounds when you push a button,and anyother gag toys you think are intertaining.'_

She rose and eyebrow at the text, what the hell was going on in that house? It wasn't long before her phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hey there, Baby Girl, can you pick something up for me?"

#################################################################################

Spencer grinned when he heard a tap tap tapping at the window and he rushed over to see Garcia at the window. He opened the window and smiled a her.

"You got me the stuff?"

"Yeah, kiddo, here you go." Garcia said, handing him the supplies. "Do I even want to know what's going on in this house?"

"Prank War." Spencer grinned, reviewing over his newly found supplies.

"I'm afraid to ask... what do you need the cemistry set for?" Garcia asked with a raised brow, gesturing at the object in question.

"Anything can explode with the right chemical mixture." Spencer said, his grin taking on a slightly mischievious undertone.

"Explode? You trying to prank him or kill him?" Garcia questioned with a snicker.

"Prank, for now, if he draws on me again I might just change my mind." Spencer said with a scowl.

"Let me guess, he drew on your face with a marker while you were asleep?"

"Yes! He is so CHILDISH! I'm not normaly one for revenge but..." Spencer huffed through his nose. "I'm going to get him back."

"Just try not to kill each other, okay?" Garcia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Okay." Spencer nodded, looking over the gags carefully, eye looking to be in deep thought and planning. Garcia swooshed away, leaving the boy to his plotting.

"Hey, Reid, it's lunchtime!" He heard Morgan yelled and trotted down the stairs to be greeted by Morgan and a premade plate of two hot dogs.

"What did you do to them?" Reid eyed the food carefully.

"Nothing." Morgan shrugged and Reid eyed him. He couldn't tell if Morgan was lying or not. He shrugged and carefully bit into the hot dog. Suddenly his mouth felt like it was on fire. He screeched and spit it out before scrambling to the fridge. He grabbed the jug of milk and started to glug it, he read somewhere that milk worked for nuetralizing pepper taste. It worked, thankfully.

"Hot sauce in the ketchup?" He asked, glaring at the laughing Morgan.

"Your too easy!" Morgan snickered before clearing his throat and trying to look serious. "But um, I need to call a teporary truce, just for tonight."

"What!?" Spencer gapped at him.

"Look, kid, please? I'm having Savannah over tonight, so I can romance her, so I need you to stay up in your room, and preferable not prank me tonight, I'm all yours tomorrow. I promise!"

"Fine... Spencer grumbled, looking angry but in his head, he was plotting. Morgan had a date, hm? Spencer could work with that. He could set it up when he went to pick her up... It would be perfect.

##################################################################################

Derek smiled as he kissed his girlfriend. Savannah smiled at him and kissed him back. The night had gone off without a hitch. There had been no pranks, Spencer had been quiet, everything was perfect and he had been able to romance her properly and now came his favorite part.

She rapped her leg around his waist as he carried her towards the bedroom. He gave her heated kisses as he carried over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed onto the bed, leaning over her, their lips just an inch apart when...

_PFFTTTTTTTTTTT_

Morgan's cheeks went red and Savannah shot him a disbelieving look, believing the source of the rude sound to be him.

"Wait, babe, I di-"

_PFTTT_

"Baby." Savannah placed a hand over her nose and scrunched up, moving away from him.

"Sweetie, it's not me I swe-"

_**PFFFTTTTTTT**_

"Derek!"

"It's not me I swear!" Derek blushed and looked around for the source of the sound.

_PFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT _

"Aha!" Derek said trimaphantly, pulling out the offending machine. Suddenly giggling was heard from the closet came Reid, I small remote in hand. He pressed the button and the machine made another offensive sound.

"Awh." Savannah put a hand over her mouth and giggled. Morgan shot her a disbelieving look.

"This isn't funny!" He glared at Spencer. "Come on, man, you promised!"

"Not really... I just sort grumbled in agreement."

"I'm going to go... so you two can... deal with whatever is doing on here." Savannah said with a giggle, shaking her head before standing and dashing off, laughing.

"Your dead meat, kid." Morgan glared and Reid squealed and ran away. A chase insued.

##############################################################################

Spencer smiled and snuggled further into the covers. If Morgan thought the fart machine was bad, wait till he saw what he had set up once he was asleep. He was certianly in for a shock when he woke up. Spencer smirked and closed his eyes to go to bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hehehehehe! Spencer started this prank war and he's going to end it! Hahahaha! I'm evil XD I know this was short, I'm was short on ideas but even though this prank war will be short lived, Spencer is going to make it go out with a bang! XD lol Review, my doves! **


	13. year 12

Morgan woke up with a stretch and a yawn, cracking his back in the process. He grunted and got up, stretching his arms out before walking out into the kitchen. When he walked out he saw that the floor was littered with banana peels and whoopee coushins. He rolled his eyes.

"Thats all you got, Reid?" He scoffed and started walk into the kitchen completely. What he hadn't seen was the trip wire, which caused him trip and fly forward to the ground with an orcastra of 'pffftttt' nioses. He tried to get up but it was becoming a task because of the bannana peels, he would start to get up but a hand, foot, or knee would meet a banana peel and then Derek would become reaquantied with the floor. Okay, now he was annoyed. The kid had gotten him.

Eventually, he managed to get up and get over to the counter. Derek started the coffee, there was still some water (Or so he thinks, mwhahaha) at the bottom of the pot from when he washed it, but whatever. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the nearest coffee mug. Man, he needed some coffee. He kicked away the defleated whoopee coushins and pumbled banana peels, still gripping his coffee cup tight.

He went over to check on the coffee when he noticed that it was... bubbling? What the hell? He went over and pulled the coffee pot from the heat before peering into it...

SPLOOOOOSSHHHHHHHHH!

"DAMNIT!" He howled, trying to rub the hot coffee off his face, it was then that he realized that the coffee cup was glued to his hand. He grappled to turn on the water, so he could clean himself up, but the faucet sprayed him, soaking him twice over.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Reid's vioce sounded and Morgan spun around and saw Spencer standing there, smirking. With over a dozen fizzing film cannisters. Morgans eyes went wide and suddenly he was caught in a hail of flying film cannisters.

"OUCH, damnit, Reid, how long did you spend on this?" Morgan groaned, desperately grappling for the drawer he kept the dish rags in.

"I wouldn't do that..." Spencer sing-songed but it was too late, the drawer was opened and the booby trap was sent off, covering Morgan in flour. Morgan saw red.

############################################################################

Garcia yawned as she made her way over to the door. Someone was pounding on it. Did they know it was morning? She opened the door to an interesting sight.

There stood Derek Morgan, clad in his pajamas, soaked in water and what she percieved as coffee, he was covered in flour, some of which had mixed with the water to make a batter like substance. There also appeared to be the remains of a coffee mug handle glued to his hand. He shoved a suitcase and a giggling Reid into her apartment.

"Take him." He grunted, storming away. Garcia looked down to the giggly Reid.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"I simply set up a few... traps. A trip wire, sending him into whoopee coushins and banana peels. A little chemical mixure to make his coffee explode, a sabataged faucet, a little physics magic, and a booby trapped drawer." Spencer shrugged innocently.

"Oh you are evil!" Garcia grinned, closing the door.

"I also rapped all the toliet seats in celophan rap, but I don't think he knows about that one yet." Spencer grinned.

#################################################################################

"Okay, your with me, Baby-Boo." She said, strolling into her cave. "You know the rules of the cave."

"I do." Spencer nodded. "You going to take time off tomorrow?"

"I have a week scheuduled starting tomorrrow, little genius!" Garcia smirked. "I was supposed to get you tomorrow but SOMEONE pissed off their keeper!"

"Hey, I'm competive! I don't like to lose." Spencer grinned, sitting down.

"Clearly." Garcia chuckled, sitting down before turning her 'babies' on.

"Hey, do either of you know why Morgan came in here, mumbling under his breath, reeking of coffee?" Rossi asked, poking his head into the room.

Reid burst into laughter.

################################################################################

"Gin!" Spencer grinned, laying his cards down triuphantly, looking up at JJ.

"Why do I even try to play with you anymore?" JJ laughed, laying her cards down.

"Because you get bored easily and you like the challenge." Spencer said, reshuffling the deck.

"You look so wierd, shuffling the deck like that." JJ snickered, shaking her head. "You do realize how wierd it is, me sitting here with you, a twelve yearold, and getting my ass kicked at cards."

"What's so strange about that? I was banned from my first casino when I was fourteen." Spencer tilted his head her.

"Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Ow..." Spencer murmured, rubbing his jaw.

"What's wrong, Spence?" JJ asked, concern melting into her features

"Ugh, I forgot, my twelve year old molars, OW!" Spencer gritted his teeth before spitting out some blood into his empty cup.

"Woah." JJ looked at the blood with wide eyes.

"It's fine, the molars are just ripping into my gums at a fast pace it-" Spencer stopped with a grunt and spit out more blood. "It makes them bleed."

"Here, lets get you back to Garcia's cave and I'll get you some ice cubes to chew on." JJ stood up, guidng Spence up with her.

"That would be awesome, thanks." Spencer smiled before wincing and rubbing his jaw.

###############################################################################

"How are you feeling, little genius?" Garcia cooed worriedly as they rentered her apartment.

"Garcia, my molars finished growing in an hour ago. Stop asking that." Spencer rolled his eyes but a smile played at his lips.

"I worry about you, let me worry!"

"I know, I know." Spencer chuckled and sat on the couch, which was already made up for him to sleep on. Colorful blanket and pillows strew onto the couch as a make shift bed.

"We are going to have fun, kid." Garcia grinned and Spencer shook head with a laugh.

"Some how, I don't doubt that." Spencer smiled at her.

"Welp, get to bed, baby genius! You got a big day ahead of you, I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"May I ask _where_ you are taking me?" Spencer quirked a brow at her.

"NOPE."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** Sorry if my update is too fast, I got excited, plus I got on a roll with my writing and... yeah! Now I think I'm going to hop off the roll so I don't spam my followers or otherwise frighten people with rapid fire updates XD **

** Review, my doves! Reviews make me smile! :D**


	14. year 13

Spencer yawned, stretching out on the couch, he was too tired to open his eyes. He scratched the edge of the elastic band on his shorts by his bottom before grunting and rolling over. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Garcia there, smiling.

"Garcia!" Spencer squeaked with a jump, his vioce cracking awkwardly mid-word.

"Look how big your getting!" Garcia squealed and clasped her hands together before looking at his forehead. "Is that a pimple?" Garcia poked the small blemish in question.

"Garcia." Spencer groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

"Yeah, your definetly a teenager now."Garcia snorted and shook her head at him, standing up. "Get up, my brain dumpling."

"I don't want to." Spencer mumbled from under the blankets.

"Too freaking bad!" Garcia exclaimed joyfully, yanking the covers off his lanky frame.

"Garcia!" Reid whined, curling up in a ball.

"Get up, it's breakfast time, then it hair cut time." Garcia grinned. "I'll make you look awesome, kiddo."

"You never really told me where we are going today." Spencer huffed, standing up and stretching his arms out slightly.

"We, my brainy buddy, are going roller blading." Garcia did jazz hands and Spencer groaned.

"But I don't know skate!" He whined, voice cracking and shoulders slumping.

"I'll teach you! It'll be fun, you'll learn a new skill and I get to watch you fall on your adorable rear over and over."

"Awesome." Spencer said, sarcastic as the thumbs up he gave her.

"Cheer up, baby boo, it'll be fun."

"Whatever." Spencer grumbled, lumbering over to the kitchen and sitting down. Suddenly a steaming mug of coffee was sat infront of him and he looked up to see Garcia standing there with her own mug of coffee.

"I know we said we weren't giving it to you for another few days but... I don't like rules very much." Garcia said, a smirk raising onto her face.

"Your the best." Spencer mumbled, taking a long sip of coffee.

"I know."

#################################################################################

"Come on, Garcia, can't we do something else?" Spencer whined as the walked into the roller rink.

"I don't think so, baby! We are going to have fun. Maybe you could meet some girls, eh?" Garcia playfully elbowed them as they got into line to get their skates.

"NO." Reid huffed.

"Come on, brain dumpling, I know you love Maeve, but do you really think she would want you to-"

"Who is Maeve?" A teenaged voice came from behind them. They turned and saw a fourteen yearold girl and her two friends, who were thirteen.

"She was my girlfriend. She died in a..." Spencer paused, trying to think of a good lie. "Car accidient."

"Oh my gosh you poor baby." The girl cooed and her and the other two girls descended upon him, hugging him and showering him with affection, effectively making him blush.

"Garcia-" He looked to his side to see that Garcia had fled, leaving him with the girls. He smiled awkardly at the girls and chuckled.

#################################################################################

"I can't believed you abandoned me with those... those girls." Spencer whined at Garcia, walking up to him with his newly aquired skates.

"Well it looks like you at least got some lovin'." She giggled, pionting to the lip gloss smears on his face.

"It's not funny." He blushed, sitting down to put on his skates. "Those girls were ruthless."

"Clearly."

"Shut up."

"You ready to roll?" Garcia asked, standing and skating around in a small circle before stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded and stood up on shaking legs. He tried to move but suddenly his skate rushed forward and the other went back making Spencer fall into a...

"YOUCH." Garcia bit down as she saw Spencer fall into a near perfect split.

"AGH." Spencer hissed, falling to the side.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Garcia asked, hovering over her friend.

"No." He hissed, curling up on the ground with his hands between his legs.

###############################################################################

Man, his butt hurt. It was only lunch time and he had already fallen thirteen times. He had scrapped his left elbow to. Garcia gracefully slid over, pizza box and drinks in hand. Spencer's eyes lit up at the sight of the box.

"Lunch time!" Garcia squealed, sitting their food down. Spencer hastily grabbed a slice of cheese pizza before biting into it needly. "You hungry, genius?" She snorted with an easy smile.

"Mhm." He nodded through his food. "Jus' wait two days, it gets worse."

"Hey, hey, I get it. I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I didn't have a healthy appietite of my own when I was teenie bopper." Garcia grinned, grabbing herself a slice of pizza.

"Those girls are staring at me again." Spencer blushed, looking down at the table.

"It's not a bad thing, sweetie." Garcia smiled and shook her head.

"Why do they even like me?" He groaned. "I'm lanky, I have a pimple on my forehead, I'm a nerd!"

"That's thing, baby brain, you're a nerd, intellegence comes out of your pores, sweetheart." Garcia laughed. "Lots of girls these days find intelligence very sexy."

"I didn't need to hear that." Spencer crinkled up his nose, disturbed.

"It's a good thing, sweetie." Garcia smiled and continued to eat.

"I don't think so."

############################################################################

"I'm doing it, Garcia, look!" Spencer laughed as he finally made it full lap without fallling all over himself.

"I see you, sweetie heart." Garcia laughed, skating smoothly past him.

"This is so much fun!" Sweets squeed out as he finally started to get a rythm down.

"It is." Garcia said, skillfully skating backwards to talk to him properly.

"Show off." He snorted, giving her a sharp look.

"If you got it, flaunt it." She shrugged, still glidding smoothly while Spencer's knees started to shake. Suddenly he started to lose balance but he decided he wasn't going down alone this time and grabbed Garcia, pulling her down with him and they fell into a pile. It got ugly _fast._

###########################################################################

"I take believe they kicked us out!" Garcia said, gigging as they reentered her apartment.

"And banned us!" Spencer said, sauntering in with a grin of his own.

"Did you have fun?" Garcia asked. "Come on, day two with Garica, whats the verdict?"

"I had fun." Spencer said, sprawling back out on the couch, the grin not leaving his face. "I'm a little soar though."

"Get used to that, sweetie, it'll be worse in the morning." Garcia laughed, crossing her arms to puncuate her sentence.

"Awwwhhh, BOOOOOOO." He groaned, pulling the covers over himself.

"Stop whining, save that for tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, what are we doing tomorrow?" Spencer asked with a yawn.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." Spencer grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I know." Garcia smirked as she went in her room to get ready for bed. "You better get out of those clothes. You'll grow into a fourteen yearold while you sleep, you'll rip up all your clothes and wake up naked if you don't change clothes."

"I dunno, I'm pretty tired. It might be worth it." Spencer's voice came from the blankets.

"Go get dressed for bed!" Garcia laughed, going to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

** Day with Garcia 2: The Fun Begins. **

** It's like a movie title :D But yaayyy, new chapter. Sorry it took a bit, I have other writting prodjects I am working on. I'm a busy busy bee! XD Enjoy and Review, my lovelies :D **


	15. year 14

"Hey..." Spencer heard a voice poke through his sleep, he also felt himself being poked. "HEY, get up, lazy bones."

"Go away." He stuck a sleepy arm out and blindly felt for the face off the person that was bothering him.

"You've only been a teenager one full day and you're already trying to cop a feel." It was at that piont he retreated his hand and opened his eyes.

"Hello, Garcia." He gave her a sleepy look.

"I think your voice is getting deeper." She grinned.

"Whipee for me." Spencer grumbled and rolled so he was facing away from her and everything was quiet... and then he was on the ground.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, little einstein!" Garcia grinned above him.

"Five more minutes."

"Get up." She nudged him with her foot.

"No." WACK. "OUCH!" He opened his eyes and glared up at Garcia. "I'm up, I'm up, geez."

"Get up and take a shower, stinky, we are going to the mall today."

"The mall?" Spencer groaned, standing up with a stretch.

"Yes the mall."

"But I hate the mall."

"I'm going to change that."

"Good lucky with that."

"Challenge excepted."

##################################################################################

"So we are here, what now?" Spencer asked as they walked out of the mall's Starbucks, coffee in hand.

"Now, we explore!" Garcia said with a dramatic flurish.

"Yay." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Your so tall now, your almost my height." Garcia smiled at him.

"Just wait, I'm due to grow nearly six inches tonight." Spencer smiled and sipped his coffee.

"I think your pimple found a friend." She snickered, pointing to his forehead.

"Yeaaahhh, it did. You should see my back. It'll clear up after I'm sixteen."

"It's not that bad, I knew a kid in highschool who's whole face was covered with acne. It was _bad_, like he had to see a dermatologist _bad._"

"Ouch." Spence winced. "But seriously, what should we do here? This place is so... dull." He scrunched up nose in distaste.

"Hmmm... I have an idea." Garcia grinned and toke a hold of his forearm.

"What- WOAH." Spencer squeaked as Garcia started to drag him Gods-knows-where.

##################################################################################

"Garcia, why are we in a JC Pennys?" Spencer groaned and crossed him arms.

"We are are going to try on ridiculious outfits and then we are going to mock each other." Garcia said with a confident nod.

"Why?" Spencer sighed with a quirked brow.

"Because it's fun! I used to do this with my friends all the time!" Garcia grinned. "It's a blast, go pick your out fits and meet me at the changing rooms!" And with that she was gone.

"This is going to be good." Spencer drawled and strolled off to go find clothes.

After about twenty minutes the pair met at the changing rooms.

"Okay, I'll go first, little brain." Garcia grined and swooped away. After a good minute she came out. It was aweful. It was too pink, even for Garcia, and it was... poofy. It was the poofiest dress he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Oh my God," Spencer giggled, "you look like a cupcake!"

"I know." Garcia said with a grin before striking an outragedious pose.

"This is fun." Spencer chuckled, covering his mouth up.

"Now it's your turn." Garcia poked him in the chest.

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands in surrender before taking an outfit and going into the men's changing room.

"Oh my..." Garcia giggled when Spencer stepped out. He was wearing neon purple shorts and a shirt with daigonal pink and green stripes on it.

"Like it?" Spencer shot her a goofy grin that matched his fashion disaster perfectly.

"It's so aweful!" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled and nodded. "That was the PIONT, right?"

"Can it, einstien, strike a pose for the camera phone."

################################################################################

"I think that girl at the counter liked you." Gracia smirked as they made their way through the food court to find a seat.

"Garcia." Spencer groaned, shooting her a look.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged and they sat down at a tiny booth.

"Well stop." Spencer grumbled, unrapping his sub.

"You having fun so far?"

"I will admit... I have been having fun." Spencer said sheepishly, looking down at his sub sandwich.

"I told you it would be fun." Garcia grinned at him. "Butttttt-"

"Oh come on! What is it?"

"After lunch, I have to make a stop at Victora's Secret."

"What?" Spencer blushed deep red. "Why?"

"My favorite bra is all worn out, Spencer! It's all stretched and the underwire broke so it's poking me in the underboob." She said, scratching at where the wire was poking her.

"I didn't need to hear that!" Spencer was almost purple now, clasping his hands over his ears.

"They are just a boobs, sweetie, I'm a woman, I thus posess boobs. Your a man trapped in a fourteen year old's body, stop acting like a five year old." Garcia snickered.

"I think my ears are bleeding."

###############################################################################

It was pinker then he thought it would be. It was so pink, and it smelled like perfume. There were bras out the wazoo. He was a fourteen yearold boy, trapped in a room full of women's underwear. His hormones were surging so hard it was physically hurting him and his face was so red, he could win at a county fair for biggest tomato.

"I'll be back in a minute, sweetie, stay put." Garcia said, walking off.

"I don't think I can walk anyway." Spencer muttered, face still bright red. He knew it was a underwear store but did they HAVE to have those pictures of the underwear models hung up everywhere? Did the display stand for the bras and underwear have to be made with so much... detail? He was become increasingly frusterated and embarrassed.

"Okay, I got it... Are you okay, sweetie, you look like your to burst into flames." Garcia grinned at Reid before noticing his figeting and letting her eyes drift down. "Honey, do you have bo-"

"PAY FOR YOUR BRA." Spencer squeaked, he was turning purple again.

"Okay- uh, I'll do that, you try to... calm down." Garcia giggled and walked away.

"_SHUT UP._"

###############################################################################

"It can't be done."

"I'm telling you, it can!"

"No, man, you can't win at claw machines!" Garcia stomped her foot and pointed a finger at the small machine in question. They had stopped by the mall arcade before leaving and, well...

"It can, I'll show you! It's simple math and-"

"Fine, tell you what, if you can win a toy, you can chose what we do tomorrow." Garcia grinned evily and crossed her arms.

"Your on." Spencer stuck a quarter in the machine and went to work. He was staring intensely as he moved the claw and he was mouthing equations. The claw dropped... and Spencer won a purple elephant.

"No way!" Garcia gapped, eyes wide.

"Yes way." He handed her the elephant. "Now lets get go-"

"No no no. You, my friend, are going to win me that pink owl." Garcia yanked him back infront of the machine. "Get to it."

**Author's note: **

** Yaaayyyyy, new chapter~ I love all the review the last chapter got, you guy totally rock! But uh, I did get one review that made me... grrr... it's been awhile since anyone has said anything about it, some I'm going to lay down some facts and whatnot.**

** 1. I DO NOT HAVE SPELLCHECK! I. DON'T. HAVE IT. My computer is a peice of crap and my internet sucks, your lucky I can post at all. MY COMPUTER IS MISSING THE U KEY. IT IS ANNOYING! I can't get a free spellcheck, this computer is too unstable for me to risk it!**

** 2. I am morning right now. I don't know how I'm still moving, let a lone TYPING. I'm gonna make mistakes. **

** 3. I have ALOT of other things to work on and do besides this story, there is a lot on my mind.**

** Okay, sorry about that. Review, my doves, they make me smiley! :D**


	16. year 15

"OH MY GOSH LOOK HOW TALL YOU GOT!" A voice jolted through Spencers peaceful sleep, causing him to jolt awake and fall of the couch with a groan.

"Garcia..." Spencer grunted and picked up a pillow before tossing it at her.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Garcia asked and Spencer swears he can HEAR her grin. "That was some dream you had last night."

"GARCIA." Spencer groaned, lolling his head to glare at her.

"So, what are we going today, my precious brain matter dumping?"

"Right now, I vote sleep."

"Come on, we gotta do something!"

"Garcia I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"You're pregnant now?"

"You know thats not possible." Spencer grunted and sat up.

"Fine, we can take it easy today if you want, but I'm not letting you sleep all day." Garcia said, pulling him up from the ground.

"Sounds good." Spencer nodded and tumbled off towards to before to get ready for the day.

"Doctor Who marathon?" She hollered towards the bathroom.

"Sounds awesome."

#############################################################################

"Hey, uh, can I get more?" Spencer asked, holding out his plate to Garcia, who shook her head with a smile.

"Thats the second plate of pancakes you've burned through, my bottomless pit." Garcia grinned and took the plate before standing up.

"I'm hungry, Garcia, I grew nearly six inches over night and I'm going to grow another two tonight. My body needs fuel." Spencer rolled onto his side and his stomach made a hungry sound.

"Excuses, excuses." Garcia tsked and handed him his plate back. "I hope you plan on taking an antacid, all that food is going to come back and bite you on your cute little butt."

"I know, I know, I will. Don't worry it, I'm a big boy." Spencer pat his stomach before digging into his third stack of pancakes.

"Okay then, 'big boy', you can get the next plate yourself." Garcia smirked and sipped her juice.

"But the kitchen is far away." Spencer whined through his food.

"Suck it up, buttercup."

##################################################################################

"Garcia?" Garcia heard Spencer voice break through her TV induced fog. She looked over at Spencer and saw he had a thoughfull and slightly guilty look on his face.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I really want to um, write a letter to my mother." He said softly, looking down at his sock clad feet.

"So, what's stopping you?" Garcia asked softly, scooting a bit closer to the teen.

"Well I haven't written her since this whole thing started so she is probably scared enough already. I just... don't know what to say, that wouldn't scare her more. This whole situation is like something out of a bad fictional work." Reid groaned and tipped his back.

"It is a tough nut to crack." Garcia wispered.

"No kidding..." Spencer sighed. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, brain baby, it's a pretty... odd situation."

"I don't want to lie to her... but what else can I do?" Spencer rubbed his face and groaned slightly.

"I dunno, sweetie."

"I feel bad enough about times I've had to lie to her because of national security... and about Tobias..."

"You lied to her about that?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded slightly. "I told her that I hadn't written her because I had to... go uncover to catch an unsub. I couldn't tell her that I was kidnapped and tortured... She is in a fragile mindframe. Plus, at the time I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen..."

"Well it looks like you might have to lie again."

"I won't like it..."

"You won't... but you'll do it, for your mother's sake." Garcia smiled and Spencer nodded. She patted his knee and he looked at her. "Come on, cheer up and lets watch the good doctor do his thing."

##################################################################################

"So, what are your wacky plans for tomorrow?" Spencer asked as he took another bite of his second his second plate of pasta.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Garcia smirked with a cocked brow.

"No, but it was worth a shot, right?" Spencer smiled and shrugged a shoulder.

"I'll give you a hint, it involves balls." Garcia burst into giggles when a blush spread against Spencer's cheeks. "You have a dirty mind."

"Can't help it. Teenager, hormones, my brain just goes there."

"That's one thing about puberty I certiantly don't miss." Garcia chuckled, shaking head.

"You out grew it?"

"Can it, smartass." Garcia grinned and flung a noodle at the teen.

"Never." Spencer grinned and flung a noddle back.

"You stinker, it got in my hair!" Garcia squealed and tried to pick the noddle out from her hair.

"Serves you right." Spencer snickered, going back to eating his pasta.

"No." Another noodle is flung.

###########################################################################

Spencer smiled as he washed his hair. The noodle flinging had ended ended in a full blown food fight, he ws covered in tomato sauce. He like staying with Garcia, even with all teenage moodiness he experiencing Garcia's bubbly personality and mood was seeping into him. She was so much fun to hang out with, maybe they could do some crosswords tomorrow. She could handle the popculture answers and he could handle the science ones, they would be done in no time.

"Hurry it up, genius boy, I need a shower, to!" Garcia's voice came from outside the bathroom.

"I'm almost done, hold on!" He yelled out.

He like staying with Garcia, it was always an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

** Short chapter, sorry -u-" I figured they needed to rest a day XD lol**

** Okay so, I'm trying to come up with my next multichapter idea for the Criminal Minds story, this story will only have 22 chapters so it's almost done but I don't want to leave you all hanging. So, I have a question for my fellow Criminal Minds fans, if I wrote a story, not a humor story, about Spencer Reid, it would be an AU of course, in which he was a serial killer, would you read it? The whole team would be featured of course :3 Please review, my darlings! they make me smile!**


	17. year 16

Spencer groaned in irratation as he felt someone poke at his cheek. He didn't have to be a genius to know who is was.

"Why can't you ever just let me sleep?" He whined and opened his eyes to glare tiredly at Garcia.

"Because your fun to wake up." Garcia grinned and poked him again.

"Stop it." Spencer pulled the his blanket over his head, exposing his bear feet. Garcia put on a devious smile and slid towards the other end of the couch. She gently gousted a finger over the palm of his foot. Spencer giggled and his foot twitched and his toes curled up slightly. "Don't do that!"

"Make me." Garcia said before continueing to tickle his feet.

"S-stop it!" Spencer sputtered through his laughter and curled his feet under the blankets.

"Never." Garcia went at tickling at his belly through the covers.

"Stop it!" Spencer threw the covers off and started to swat at her hands. "Stop." Spencer laughed. Garcia stopped and looked at him for a second before swiftly bringing him into a hug.

"Look at you. Your so big now." Garcia said, grappling him close to her her chest. "Only a few days ago you were so small. Your almost a grown up now."

"I know, can you please, um, release me?" He squeaked, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Right, sorry, sweetie." She said, letting him go.

"So... whats the plan for today?" Spencer said, standing up with a stretch.

"You, my brainy buddy, are going bowling." Garcia grinned. "And the whole team is tagging along."

"I suck at bowling." Spencer grumbled under his breath, dragging his feet over to the kitchen so he could get some coffee.

"To bad, we are all going. Like a family outing." Garcia smiled.

"Fine." Spencer smiled.

##################################################################################

"Oh my God, Spence, look how big you are now!" JJ smiled as Garcia and Spencer tumbled into the bowling alley.

"You knew I was going to be sixteen, why are you so surpised?" Spencer scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You're late." Hotch said, using his boss voice dispite the fact he was wearing a t-shirt and casual pants with his son hiding behind them.

"Brain boy fell asleep in the shower this morning." Garcia snickered, rolling her eyes.

"You keep waking me up early!" Spencer defended himself with an accusitory pionted at Garcia. Garcia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lets get bowling." Morgan grinned, slapping his hands together.

"You didn't bring Henry along?" Spencer asked JJ, who shook her head.

"No, he's at home with Will. I figured he can't bowl and he would be so bored here." JJ shrugged a shoulder.

"Effective point."

"Hey, didn't you hear me, lets get this party started!" Morgan grinned.

################################################################################

Jack had a higher score then Spencer did.

"Do I have to keep playing?" Reid groaned, slumping down in his seat.

"It's not that bad, Reid." Blake smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Jack's score is higher then mine, Blake." Spencer gave her a look that clearly displayed his displeasure at losing to a nine yearold.

"You just need to practice."

"Blake, I have no upper body strength or aim. I won't be good with hours of pracitice."

"Well you don't have to be a grumpy puss about it!" Garcia said, sitting next to him and rapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello to you to, Garcia." Spencer quipped sarcasticly.

"Don't make me tickle you again."

"NEVER AGAIN." Reid squeaked, covering his torso with his arms in a protective manner.

"Do we want to know what that's about?" Blake asked and Garcia and Reid exchanged looks before shaking their heads no.

"They have spent just a few days together, but they already have inside jokes." JJ laughed, shaking her head. "I bet they have stories, to."

"Garcia kept trying to hook me me up with strangers. She left me alone with a pack of three teenage girls when we went rollerskating!" Spencer groaned.

"You guys went skating?" JJ giggled.

"Yeah, it was fun after Spencer stopped whimpering on the floor with his hands between his legs." Garcia grinned and nudged Spencer, who blushed furiously.

"What?" Morgan said through his chuckles.

"Our little genius had a little accident involving skates and a neary perfect split." Garcia said and all the girls giggled while the men flinched.

"Ouch."

"That had to hurt."

"I hand a friend who did that once playing street hockey, he says it hurt his nuts." Jack said, sipping his drink innocently.

**(AN: I know that lines seems... weird but trust me, I have a little brother that age and he has a bunch of friends and I swear they have NO shame and I just- nevermind. sorry eheheh -u-")**

Everyone burst into laughter, Spencer included.

##############################################################################

"My arm is going to fall off... Kill. Me. Now." Spencer groaned as him and Garcia tumbled back into her apartment.

"Don't be a grumble butt, sweetie." Garcia giggled.

"I would ask you what we are going tomorrow but I know you won't tell me." Spencer groaned, sprawling himself out on the couch.

"Look who is finally catching on." Garcia said with a grin. "Goodnoght, my almost grown baby."

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

** Okay so, after much thought I have decided to make the Killer!Reid story a one shot (The title will be Playing the Game.) The next CM multichapter I will write will be a humor story but don't woory, my darlings, you do get a say! I propose a vote of sorts. I will provide three story Summaries and you, the target market, shall tell me which you would like to see. First place summary will become my next CM prodject, second place will become a one shot and third will be left in the dust!**

** 1. Garcia, Morgan, and Reid are trapped in a elevator for the night, what caos shall this bring? Maybe a little, maybe a lot. lots of humor, granteed XD**

** 2. Reid babysitting a 3 yearold Henry, enough said there XD**

** 3. Spencer and Morgan get lost in a cemetery in the middle of the night, no cell signal, panic and halarity insue XD**

** So there are those! And sorry about the lack luster chapters, lately. It might take me a bit to get the next chapter up. I have been really sleepy and my spark is sort... out, I assume it some sort of weird manifistation of grief or something. I dunno. **

** Review, my duckies!**


	18. year 17

Spencer woke up to the feeling of an article of clothing being thrown on his face. He groaned and opened his eyes to be meet with blury, colorful shapes. He took the thing off his face and put his glasses on before looking at the article of clothing in hand. It was swimming trunks.

"What the-" Spencer tilted his head and scrutinized the bathing suit.

"Get those on, baby brain, we are going to the pool today." Garcia grinned down on him.

"Why?" Spencer grunted, shifting to sit up.

"Because it's fun."

"Because bowling was such a fun experiance." He snarked sarcasticly.

"Don't be a smarty butt. This will be fun." Garcia assured him, ruffling him hair. "We are also getting you a haircut."

"Fine."

"Don't pout, darling, it's unbecoming." Garcia said with a smile and a flourish over her hand. "JJ, Will, and Henry are tagging a long so put on your happy face."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

##############################################################################

"Come on, Uncle Spence!" Henry giggled joyfully as he pulled on Spencer's arm to try to get him to the pool.

"Calm down, Henry." Spence smiled lightly at the child. "Just give me a second."

"You both need to get your shirts off before you get in the pool." JJ laughed, shaking her head, earning two far different reactions.

"YAY!" Henry squealed happily, throwing his shirt off with a happy grin while Spence gave her a pout.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Garcia, JJ, and Will said in unison.

"But-"

"Just get it over with, Spence."

"Yeah, Reid, i's not sa bad." Will said, getting his shirt off to get ready to swim.

**(AN: By the way, most spelling errors in Will's dialoge is purposeful on account of his acsent.) **

"Take it off." Henry said, pushing the hem of Spencer's shirt up.

"HEY!" Reid squeaked and yanked his shirt back down. "I can do it myself!"

"Henry, leave him alone." JJ laughed, picking her son up.

"But I wanna swim with Uncle Spence!" Henry whined, giving her big, 'please put me down mommy' eyes.

"You will, pumkin." Garcia patted the tot on the head.

"There, it's off, are you happy now?" The group turned and saw Spencer in all his skinny, pale glory, standing at there with his arms crossed shyly and protectively over his chest to gaurd himself, in bright purple and green swimming trucks.

"Oh my gosh!" Garcia squealed, clasping her hands together over her chest. "I knew them would look good on you!"

"Can't we swim now?" Spencer blushed, crossing his arms tighter across his chest.

"In a minute." JJ grinned, sitting her son down on the ground before letting him tottle towards Spencer.

"Can Uncle Spence help Daddy with my swimmin'?" Henry asked, putting his hands behind his back and standing on his tippy toes before giving her a convicing pout.

"Will?" She glanced at her husband.

"The more the marrier." Will grinned down at his son.

"Yay!" The child grinned and hugged Reids legs, nearly knocking him over in the process, before running over and hugging his fathers legs.

"How much sugar did you give him?" Spencer pionted at the giggly Henry.

"Very funny, smarty pants, get in the pool."

##############################################################################

"Swim! Go Henry!" Spencer cheered as the little Henry swam the the otherside of the pool, where his father was.

"I did it again!" Henry squealed as he landed in his fathers arms.

"Your gettin' to be a real good swimma, Henry." Will turned his son around before letting go of him. "Now go ta your Uncle Spence."

"I coming, Uncle Spence!" The boy squealed, paddling over to Spence excitedly.

"This is better then cable." JJ laughed, leaning against the edge of the indoor pool with Garcia.

"I'll say, they are all so cute!" Garcia laughed.

"Spence has really grown back up, huh?" JJ smiled at the man in question as he caught Henry in his arms as the child hurled himself into them.

"Almost, JJ, almost." Garcia smiled. "He was so small just a few days ago."

"I know." JJ sighed with smile. "He was so cute."

"He was a handful."

"Word."

"Do you think there is anyway that we will ever look at him the same again?"

"Oh no way, I've changed his daipers, there's no going back." JJ and Garcia both laughed at JJ's statement before resolving into giggles.

"He really is the teams baby now."

"Definetly."

##############################################################################

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No, JJ!"

"Come on, Spence, do it for Henry."

"No."

"It would make you really cool." JJ gave him an almost childish grin.

"_NO._"

"Come on, do it!"

"NO, JJ, I'm not going off the high dive!" Spencer huffed, stomping his foot and swinging an arm towards the offending object.

"Come on, it would make Henry's day."

"Jenifer, I am not going up on that high dive, no matter what you may tell me!"

##############################################################################

Why was he doing this? He had to wonder as he made his way up the high dive ladder. JJ sure was convicing! He felt his heart drop into his stomach and do the tango with his liver as he climbed onto the end of diving board. He glupped heavily as he walked skakily towards the end and looking down. He knew is was untrue but it seemed like he was miles from the grouund. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Then, he saw little Henry standing there, grinning up at him, his eyes a blaze with excitement as he bounced up and down on his toes. He sighed and made his chioce. He backed up towards the back of board and made a run towards the end. As soon he made his way to the end of the dive he changed his mind and tried to stop.

Slip.

Fall.

Flail.

_SPLASH!_

##############################################################################

"Are you okay?" Spencer saw Henry's chubby face giggle as he rose at the pool edge out of breath.

"I'm fine." He gasped, climbing ot from the pool. That was a lie. Any pride he had was just brutaully murdered and his chest stung horribly. He could feel the red mark forming on it.

"That was quiete the wipe out, Spence." JJ chuckled at the docrate holder has he shook his hair dry.

"Shut up." Reid grubbled, beginning to stalk off.

"That was so _cool_, Uncle Spence!" Henry squeed, running after Spencer.

"Thanks, Henry." Spencer gave the small child a smile.

"Your chest is getting all red."

"I know." Spencer sighed, ducking his head down.

"DUDE!" A voice sounded behind him.

"What?" Spencer turned to see two girls standing behind them.

"We saw you wipe out." The brown haired, blue eyed one said.

"We wanted to see if you were okay." The blonde one asked, tilting her head and focasing in on him.

"Oh, his chest is all red." The brunette said, laying a hands on his red chest.

"Hey, Uncle Spence, your face is getting all red!" Henry said, pionting at Spencers blushing face.

"Henry, go to your mother." Spencer squeaked with red cheeks.

"Momma, Spencer is turning red!" Henry yelled, running off towards JJ.

"Kids." Spencer grinned sheepishly, afraid to move away from the pair of girls.

"UNCLE Spence?" The blonde asked with a quirked brow.

"He- I- we aren't- Me and his mom are... half-siblings?" He stated in question. The girls seemed to accept that.

"Your so good with kids." The brunette was suddenly right beside him.

"Wha-"

"Thats rare in a guy our age." Suddenly the blonde was at him side and they had both locked arms with him. He glupped.

##############################################################################

"Have fun, Spence?" JJ grinned, tilting her head as a very red Spencer shuffled back over to the group.

"Shut up." He grumbled, sitting down in a chair and wipping at his cheek that he was brushing something off himself.

"Those girls liked Uncle Spence." Henry giggled.

"They sure did, buddy." Will grinned at his son.

"I like Uncle Spence to." Henry said, hugging onto Spencer tightly.

"I know, buddy." Spencer Smiled at the six yearold.

"Why couldn't you stay a kid forever?"

"Because I had to grow up."

"Why?"

"Because I had to."

"Why?"

"Just because, Henry."

"Why?"

"Can we go home now?"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** OKAY! So after looking at the reviews, Its seems that 1 and 3 were the most popular so I have decided, because I'm too lazy to count the votes completely. That The cemetary one will be the oneshot and the elevator one will my my next multichapter. I figure I will squeeze 12-13 chapters outa it :3**

** Sorry for the late update, I have been traveling and seeing family. I'm a busy bee XD **

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	19. Year 18

"What the hell do you want?" Garcia groaned, swinging her door open. It was five in the morning, she did not want to be disturbed. Yet, here she was, answer her for at the butt crack of dawn. At her door was the men of the BAU. Morgan was standing there with a grin, Rossi looked moderately bored, and Hotch looked stoic as normal.

"We are here to kidnap Reid." Hotch said in the most serious tone.

"Ah, I see, you should have called first."Garcia said as she opened the door completely.

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"No problem, show him a fun time guys but no underage drinking, okay?"

"I can't promise that." Rossi smirked and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's batty." Morgan grinned before walking over to the couch that Spencer was slumbering soundly on.

"Hey!"

"Do you think we can take this couch?" Morgan asked with pursed lips, putting his hands on the end of the couch.

"Not unless you want to get stuck in an endless sea of spam and pop ups that I will plague you with if you do." Garcia threatened, wagging a finger at him.

"It's okay, we'll just take the boy." Rossi drawled on, stepping towards the couch. "Okay then Morgan, you get the feet. Hotch, you get his arms."

"And what will you be doing?" Morgan quirked a brow.

"Supervising."

"Isn't that normally my job?" Hotch smiled slightly as he strolled over to the couch.

"Not today it isn't."

"Okay then, lets do this thing!"

##############################################################################

Reid opened his bleary eye's to find himself, well... not on Garcia's couch. He fumbled around for his glasses before finding them. Strangely, they weren't on Garcia's coffee table but on a bedside table. It was then that he realized that he was in some kind of hotel room.

"What the-"

"Hey there, sleepy head." Rossi said, walking in and handing the eighteen yearold a cup of coffee.

"What is going on!?" Reid huffed, taking the coffee.

"We are giving to the eighteenth birthday celebratation you never got because you were commiting your mother." Morgan said, entering.

"It's not my birthday!"

"Details, details." Morgan waved a hand, dismissing the thought.

"Just go with it, Reid, I am." Hotch said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well I believe I know where this is going and I don't like it. If you think you're taking me to a strip club you are mistaken." Spencer crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Come on, Reid, have you ever even been to a strip club outside of work?" Morgan groaned.

"Morgan I grew up in Las Vegas! I saw strippers go to work on my walk home from school. One time, I got lost and ended up wondering into one. One of those nice women drove me home."

"Okay, so you got a piont, but still. You-"

"No! I don't want to!" Spencer scowled.

"But we already kidnapped you!"

"Well maybe if you want to give me an eighteenth birthday so badly, Hotch can get Jack and we can go get Will and Henry and we can all do something." Spencer offered with a gesture of his hand.

"Well Will is working today and I think that bringing the kiddos would sorta bring down the mood of the day but if you don't want to go to a strip club we can go to Morgan's house and knock back some beers-" Rossi started before Reid cut him off.

"Rossi, I'm eighteen years old!" Reid squeaked with wide eyes.

"I forgot that you were nerd for a second." Rossi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, juice for you but we watch R-rated movies. And before you can put the kabosh on this plan you should know that it would be great bonding for the males on the team and it will help us see you as an adult when you return to work when you're twenty-two."

"Fine, lets just get out of here."

##############################################################################

"Male bonding? Nice sell piont." Morgan smirked as he a Rossi as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well we had to do something." Rossi rolled his eyes.

"That kid does need to calm a little though." Morgan groaned and crossed his arms.

"I know, I could do without movie reviews." Rossi said, taking out a shiny object. "I think I got just the potion to fix him."

"A flask?" Morgan raised a brow. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Only a little. It's just a little vodka to calm him down a little, plus he was three Federal Agents watching him. Whats the worst that could happen?"

"If this almost a month has taught us anything? Alot."

"Just a little bit in his tea, thats all. He's a man now anyway, and we both know that the legal drinking age is all politics anyway. Your telling me that you never drank before you were twenty-one?" Rossi crossed his arms at him.

"That besides the point. Look, we are Federal Agents, we can't give him alcohol. Besides, you know that recovering addicts aren't supposed to drink and if we are going to get him drunk we should only do it once at the right time."

"And that right time is...?"

"His twenty-oneth birthday celebratation."

"Right. Well if I'm going to have to sit through the movie reviews and statics, I'm going to need a drink." Rossi said, poring himself something to drink.

"Yeah, make one for me to, I love the kid, but he's being really... nerdy."

"What do you expect, Morgan, he's the BAU's resident genius. He's king of the nerds." Rossi snorted, pouring a second glass.

"What does the BAU have to do with that?"

"Morgan, the BAU is a team elite of profilers. We are the big brains of the FBI. We are a group of super nerds." Rossi said, picking up his drink.

"Well I agree on the super part, not so much on the nerd part." Morgan said, picking up his drink.

"Eh, think what you want, it doesn't matter much to me. Drink up."

##############################################################################

They had gone to go get drinks half an hour ago. Spencer scowled slightly and licked his dry lips. He was thristy and bored. How were they supposed to 'male bond' if they weren't there?

"They have been in the kitchen awhile." Hotch grunted.

"Yes.."

"For the period of time that they have been in there and the amount of laughter we have heard, chances are their drunk. Scotch, probably." Hotch said, crossing his arms.

"I'd say vodka. It's easier to slip into things so Rossi would bring it to try to slip it to me, probably." Spencer said, tipping his head up towards.

"We should probably go get them before they hurt themselves."

"Yeah." Spencer got up with a stretch. "Time to have some 'male bonding.'"

"Go team." Hotch smiled, standing up. They walked into the kitchen and found just what they thought they would.

"N-no... THERE."

"I dun see i'"

"There!"

Morgan and Rossi were staring at the ceiling and Morgan was pionting up at something. They were very clearly drunk. Spencer went and sniffed their glasses.

"Vodka."

"What are we going to do with them?" Hotch asked as they looked on as Morgan continued to try to piont out something on the ceiling that may or may not exist.

"I'm not sure..."

"Maybe we should just lock them up somewhere intill they are sober."

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard all day."

##############################################################################

"...Hotch?" Spencers voice squeaked and Hotch looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"What the-"

_CRASH._

"The front yard!" Spencer and Hotch yelled, standing up and running towards the frontyard. This should be good.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Spencer screeched at the top of his lungs when he saw Morgan, sprawled out on a matress on the front lawn.

"DID HE LAND OKAY?" Rossi shouted out the window he was leaning out of.

"HOW DID YOU TWO MANAGE THIS?"

"Weeeellll first we pushed tried to... to push out the matress... and I fell out to." Morgan slurred with a chuckle.

"You could have killed yourself!" He squeaked, mouth gapping.

"You could have killed yourself!" Morgan mocked in a high pinched mocking tone.

"Reid, go inside while I handle Morgan." Hotch said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Reid, go inside while I handle Morgan." Morgan mocked in a comicly deep voice as Reid threw his hands up and stomped inside.

##############################################################################

"So much for male bonding." Spencer said with a small smile as they all sit in the living room. The moon was high in the sky and Morgan and Rossi were knocked out on the couch, snoring loudly. Only Hotch and Spencer were awake.

"Not exactly the day we had planned but hey, it better then commiting your mother, right?" Hotch gave him a smile.

"Way better, thanks for doing this but for my twenty first birthday lets cut the kidnapping, please." Spencer laughed, shaking his head.

"I think we can manage that. I never wanted to kidnap you in the first place."

"Yeah, I figured that. You acted like to were kidnapped to." Spencer laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I could drive you home if you want."

"No, I'm fine, sleepovers are fun."

"Okay then. Happy mock eighteenth birthday, Reid."

"Thanks."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Agggghhhh, this chapter sucks and is short and I'm sorry! I wasn't very inspired and their was a lot of potentail here for things... WAAYYYYYY out of my comfort zone and the whole thing feel flat XD Sorry! I'll try to do better! I'm starting to outline my next story and this one is winding down SOOOO... eheheheh... I'll try to do better -u-" **

** Review my darlings! :D I love reviews, they make me happy! :D**


	20. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** I'm so so so sorry, my loyaal readers but... I can't seem to finish this story as hard as I try to write, there is no juice left in my brain for this story. I tried, I really did, but there's... nothing left there. inspiration is a red hot zero and I'm so so so SO sorry I can't truely finish this story for you. Maybe one day I will but for now I'm working on other prodjects and I am planning on starting the elevator fic soon, very soon. The title of the elevator story, in which Morgan, Garcia, and Reid are trapped together in an elevator, will be **_**Stuck with you two**_**. **

** Again I am so so so VERY sorry! Please don't get too upset, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
